Adventures Of Raccoon Girl
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving aroubd Rocket's new pal and helping her get used to her powers among otjer things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt after writing that little story introducing my new Guardian's OC, I wanted to write more about her, as I was imagining things for her plus watching Spider-Man Homecoming for the first time earlier gave me ideas**

 **In this first one, it's a few days or nights after that epic adventure she had saving her friend from The Collector so Raccoon Girl or RG as she likes being called is wanting to get control of her powers plus also stops a thief in it's tracks which her human friend is worried about.**

* * *

It was a few days or nights after that epic adventure, rescuing her human friend from The Collector with Rocket's help plus she had no idea, that the Novacore wanted her to join them despite what Rocket had told her about becoming a honourary Guardian but right now, RG was running or flying aroubd NYC practising her skills hoping her human friend did not mind, seeing a jewel thief as she was wanting to help stop him.

"I got this, as maybe it's what I am meant to be doing." she muttered gang after the thief.

She became invisible like in The Collector's warehouse knocking the thief out, tying him up, just as the cops showed up making her nervous, feeling her heart pounding leaving before anybody saw, feeling pumped hoping Kaley would not worry, if he knew even if there were heroes in the city, she had just wanted to help.

She was just hanging out more, by herself as she had been like that before becoming like this, hoping things were alright or that The Collector was not back to try and get her, because Rocket had told her about that stuff seeing it was nearly sunrise, rushing off back home before the city woke up.

She then arrived home but snuck in, using her powers but also her claw nails to get into her room, so was getting some rest unaware that what had happened had gotten some media attention, which her human friend, Kaley saw stunned guessing a certain Guardian had inspired her, after the other night.

"I hope nobody knows it was her, but maybe the cops thought the thief was kidding." he said, hoping to talk to his now furry and super powered friend about this because he did not want to see her in danger, even though she had managed to save him besides taking on that thief letting things be, plus RG was still figuring out her powers.

Later RG was beginning to stir, unaware of things but hungry going downstairs, as she found Kaley in the kitchen hearing him say what had been on the news.

"Relax, I just was helping, plus practicing my skills." she told him as he sighed, hoping she would be careful seeing blasts of energy shoot out of her paws ducking as there were now singe marks on the wall, making the raccoon female smirk.

"Oops, still figuring my powers out, I only became like this a few weeks ago, remember?" she said making him get it, despite being impressed by what she had did while eating up since she was still figuring things out.

"Just be careful, as you're no used to things yet, you know?" Kaley said seeing her nod, hoping she could but was hovering in the air which amused her going upstairs, to her room.

"I know that he was worried, but I was not planning on stopping that thief, yet I have these powers for a reason, but I can figure it out." she said to herself lying on her bed, going to sleep.

* * *

"Wait, you did not ask her, to join us or come to Novacore?" Starlord asked, as Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Nope, as she's still getting used to things like her powers, I did not want to freak her out." Rocket said.

"Well you have to keep trying, or look out for her, you know?" Starlord replied.

Rocket knew that he had a point as RG was an new hro of sorts needing help to figure things out, going back to Terra but would come back, if they needed his help, hoping RG would let him help her, with her powers as this mentoring thing was new so hoped she was alright, because she had loved their little team up when reducing her friend from The Collector, so hoped her Terran friend would not hold her back.

She was surprised to see Rocket, thinking something was wrong or that thevGuardians were in danger making him chuckle, explaining that he wanted to hang out with her, making her grin hearing him ask about the singe mark on the wall making her expkain hearing him surprised by this, guessing her powers were pretty amazing yet needed help controlling them.

"Yeah you gotta a point, as Kaley was worried about it like what happened with me on tne news, because I stopped a jewel heist." she said impressing him.

"That's cool, as you seem awesome but I can help, like a mentor of sorts." Rocket told her, making her excited making him smirk at her reaction hoping the others knew plus seeing right now she looked like a typical Terran raccoon of sorts if they wore magenta sunglasses and fingerless gloves on their hand paws, hearing her say, it was her idea of a secret identity.

"I guess but with your powers, you're meant to be one of us, even if your friend flips." Rocket told her.

"Well I have another friend who also is an inhuman, but a dragon and with Luckey and his human pal." she told him.


	2. Designing New Armour For Her

_Hmm she has the potential to be an awesome superhero, orva Guardian and needs help, and armour that fits her look._

It was the middle of the night, and both Rocket and his new furry pal were in the kitchen having a late night/early morning snack after training plus was helping her with her powers, like the energy blasts coming out of her paws hoping that Kaley would appreciate the no more singeing the walls with energy blasts, which had made Rocket chuckle.

Plus they'd went to Knowhere and had a few drinks, but hoped her Terran friend would not notice she was like that giggling while designing her outfit, which she was unaware of seeing her yawn guessing she was tired after what they'd been doing.

"You should sleep, kit as you sound exhausted, plus I'm just gonna be here." Rocket told her seeing her nod going upstairs to her room hoping that Kaley didn't notice that Rocket was in tne house, getting into bed after putting her magenta sunglasses on her bedside table wondering what Rocket was up to as it looked like he was designing something.

Later, Kaley was checking on her, seeing she was deep sleeping guessing she had been out all night, unaware that Rocket had became her unofficial mentor of sorts wondering why there was a smirk on her furry face in sleep.

Rocket was hiding under the table so that Kaley did not see him and flip out, hoping Raccoon Girl was alright, going upstairs after her Terran friend had left going into her room, hearing soft snoring stunned by the stuff in her room, seeing her cuddling a plush guessing he was limeva hero to her which surprised him, that she was such a fangirl of his.

He was leaving her be to rest, hoping her Terran friend would not flip out, if he came back noticing something was off designing Raccoon Girl's new armour, adding a lot of tech, hoping she would like it, knowing she would.

* * *

"Casey, you there, you alright?" a voice said belonging to a Purpke scaled dragon girl wearing orange sunglasses but wearing a leather jacket stunning Rocket guessing this was the friend that Raccoon Girl had been talking about earlier, impressed by his friend's actual name seeing her wonder what a Guardian of thevGalaxy was doing here.

"I'm mentoring your pal Raccoon Girl Alrigjt, but you're her other friend, right?" he asked seeing her nod breathing smoke rings impressing him, guessing she had been hanging out on a certain planet of dragons seeing her nod seeing her furry best friend there hugging her making Rocket smirk because it was cute.

"Oh yeah this is my other friend, Heather, but she's cool." she told making him guess she was hung over after the drinks on Knowhere seeing her drinking a lot of coffee plus heard her Terran friend coming in so was hiding in Casey's room leaving the bag with her new armour in it on the bed knowing she would love it and try it on later, seeing her surprised opening the bag on her bed using her claw nails.

She was impressed seeing the suit of purple armour that was her size making her grin, putting it on, looking at herself in the mirror, wondering why Rocket was doing this, unaware he could hear her impressed by her gratitude, knowing if he told her, she might be upset, sighing coming out of hiding.

"You're welcome, plus the new armour looks good on you." he told her seeing her nod.


	3. Under the Weather

**A/N**

 **Hehe I have had ideas since my best friend told me some things she learnt for Infity War which I'm not seeing but watching the newest ep of Guardian's gave me more ideas plus I love Rocket's family as they're cute yet hilarious plus get why he wanted Adam Warlock to re-evolve his family.**

 **In this one, Casey comes down with a bad cold but hiding it from both her Terran pal but also Rocket which surprises them especially when they learn she was trying to be tough like Rocket, until he explains that she is cool the way she is**

* * *

It was the next morning, but a certain furry super hero in training was feeling under the weather after waking up because her nose was stuffed up, her throat was beginning to hurt as she and Rocket had been training last night during a heavy rain storm, yet she could not let Kaley or Rocket know despite sneezing while putting on her awesome new armour with her magenta sunglasses, yawning because she was tired from being out all night wrinkling her nose.

"Geez you alright, kit?" Rocket asked seeing her blow her nose into a tissue, throwing into the trash making herself coffee just as Kaley was coming downstairs making Rocket hide under the table making Casey smirk coughing hoping hevand Kaley did not freak out plus she wanted to prove to Rocket that she was just as tough as him, unaware he was sensing something was off with her hearing her sneezing a lot.

"Yeah I'm good, don't worry, alright?" she told him, making him sigh, knowing what she was doing but he was impressed by her already seeing her dizzy catching her, knowing for sure that Casey was sick and hiding it which was not the best idea plus having fur was making the fever have more power scaring him needing help, as he was unsure of what to do.

"What the heck?" Kaley said making him stunned but relieved.

"I need your help, Casey's sick with a bad fever, I need your help." Rocket told him as he heard sniffly squeaks from Casey as he got an ice pack placing it on her furry head, knowing that she cared about them, especially Rocket yet she knew how he felt about that stuff making Kaley get it, wondering why she had not told him why she had kept being sick to herself.

"I was trying to be tough, like Rockie you know?" Casey said making Rocket get it, knowing that the universe didn't need two of him flying around making Kaley agree, as he liked her this way seeing Rocket agree stunning Casey, coughing a lot.

"You sure about that?" she asked seeing them nod, as she was blowing her nose making Kaley grossed out yet Rocket amused hearing her say to stay away from her until she was better, because she did not want to get them sick.

"It's cool, plus everybody gets that way, but you'll get better, besides I got stuff to do." Rocket said making Casey guess as it involved his family who were hanging out on Planet X, which was Groot's planet unaware he dropped something, a photo of him and his family making her get it, grinning at how sweet it was, saying it needed to be framed.

After she fell asleep, Kaley saw Rocket return seeing he had left his photo surprised it was now framed hearing it was Casey's idea placing a paw gently on her furry cheek, feeling she was still dosed up majorly and miserable, plus surprised after hearing Kaley say Casey was like a sisyer.

"Y-Yeah you got a point, but we got to look out for her." Rocket replied.


	4. Taking Care of Her Mentor

_What's up with him, as he loojs tired, like he needs a power nap?_

"Rockie, Terra to Rockie, boom!" Casey said to Rocket, as he snapped out of his zoned out mood a little as it was during the day plus Casey had taken a power nap while her so-called mentor looked exhausted which bothered Casey because they were friends so was hearing snores, making a sound like a bomb went off making Rocket wake up, laughing.

"That is a pretty good way, to keep somebody like a bomb going off, making him chuckle, yawning making Casey and Kaley exchange a look, guessing that Rocket needed their help, making him curious hearing Casey say that he needed to rest and recharge stunning him by her analogy tempted to make a body charger making Casey shake her furry head.

"Rockie you don't need to invent a body charger, sleep charges your body up." Casey told him.

"I guess, but just find it hard to sleep." Rocket admitted as they got it, plus seeibg him looking at that photo of his family, making Casey get another idea for how to get her so-called mentor to sleep, by thinking good or happy thoughts besides drinking warm milk plus she could use another nap, as Kaley was making warm milk, plus had cookies.

"Why're you doing this, you don't have to, you know?" Rocket asked.

"Because I care about you, and you gotta look out for yourself." Casey said.

Rocket was touched by her thought, guessing she had a point, plus he was talking about things like his family giving Casey an idea, mentioning about happy thoughts, like his family being re-evolved because she knew that Adam Warlock had taught him that it was good to have hope seeing Rocket nod as a small grin crossed his face, passing out worrying Casey, putting him on the couch.

"Sleep well, bud, as you will feel good." she whispered as seeing the photo of him with his family was giving her ideas as she was good at art, getting a blank canvas and her paints painting something, impressing Kaley guessing her telling Rocket about good thoughts had inspired her, making him impressed knowing Rocket would love it, when he woke up.

* * *

It was a few days later, as Rocket began to stir, not remembering he'd passed out from exhaustion because of not sleeping wondering if Casey was alright, impressed by the canvas that she'd painted seeing it was him and his family, like they had been re-evolved plus had added herself into it guessing their talking had inspired her to paint.

"She's sleeping right now, but was hoping you were awake, because she was worrying about you." Kaley said.

"I get it, but she's a good kit, and has a good heart." Rocket replied drinking water seeing him nod as he went to check on her, seeing her asleep on her bed grinning, letting her be, going to invent for a bit, guessing she was making progress hoping she could be a great hero, like how the others were teaching Adam War,ick the same making Kaley curious.

"Yeah but she's awesome just like another kit I know." Rocket said meaning Kade, needing to go see her leaving for a bit saying he would be back, making Kaley wonder what he meant, seeing Casey awake after a while wondering where Rocket was hearing her friend tell her.

"Oh he went to see Kade, as she's probably missing him." Casey replied drinking soda.


	5. Soda High

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more of tne stories and hope you're enjoying plus surprised that many people are reading because this was just randomness revolving aroubd my raccoon boy so it means a lot, plus this one was written on a caffeine high drinking Coje Zero after waking up.**

 **In this one, Casey is on a soda high, which stuns her Terran pal, Kaley and stuns tne Guardian's when they show up, plus Rocket feels bad about letting her drink that much soda**

* * *

"What the heck did you do, or give her, tnat she's so hyper?" Kaley asked.

"She was drinking soda, a lot so that's why, kid but it's cute." Rocket replied.

"You realise she's gonna be grumpy or sleepy later?" Kaley said to him.

"She can handle it, you know?" Rocket replied to him.

It was a few days later, or mornings later, but Casey's Terran friend could hear giggly laughter and squeaking, thinking something was wrong with his friend, unaware Rocket had given her a lot of soda making him worry as Casey was flying aroubd like a furry, flurry blur which was amusing Rocket hoping the otjer Guardian's would not show up, or things would get crazy.

"It was just us having fun, you know?" Rocket said seeing Kaley trying to calm Casey down.

But they heard the sounds of a certain spaceship, making Rocket annoyed, knowing it was the others making Kaley impressed realising things were getting awesome, making Starlord duck as blasts of energy were shooting out of Casey's paws making Gamora wonder what was going on, hearing Kaley expkain.

"Of course this would happen, if Rocket mentored this kit!" Starlord said, as Casey was getting the last of it out of her system, as Groot had her gently in his vines, impressing Kaley, seeing Rocket sigh hoping Casey was alright feeling bad he'd given her that dare.

"We should let her rest, while we talk, unless you want her grumpy." Rocket said as Kaley nodded.

Groot was putting her on the couch, seeing the others exploring, but hoped that she was alright, wondering what his brother had been doing, with Casey hearing Kaley tell them, along with Rocket impressing the others, seeing Rocket go to where Casey was watching her sleep hoping she was alright.

"She will be, she just needs to rest, you know?" Kaley said to him.

* * *

"Ugh, I feel so tired, but hope Rockie's alright, as it was just a mistake." Casey said.

"Yeah kit, but you're different from him, which makes sense, eh?" Starlord said.

"Yeah, but is Rockie alright, you went easy on him?" Casey replied.

"Yeah, he was worrying about you, plus felt bad about that dare." Kaley said.

It was hours later and Casey had just stirred from slumber knowing her so-called mentor was worried about her so she needed to make sure he was alright, since nobody was perfect, which Kaley agreed with but saw her going to find him yet Groot was stopping her knowing that Rocket just needed time.

Casey was relieved they were letting her and Rocket hang out, because she was doing good under his mentoring and she was helping him too which was good as they were ordering in, seeing Rocket back after a while, relieved she was alright, plus happy they could hang out unaware Kaley would be keeping an eye on things.

"That's great, because I was worried, plus felt bad, for giving you that much soda." Rocket said.


	6. Helping A Kit Feel Better

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope peopke enjoy, and Kade shows up in this one.**

 **In this one, Casey helps Kade feel better about herself after Rocket asks her to help his kit, which she manages to do as Kade has been acting unlike her normal self.**

* * *

Casey noticed that her so-called mentor was worried about something, as it was his t, Kade because she was getting into trouble like getting into fights at school which impressed him despite Mira being worried guessing maybe Casey was able to get through to her, making her surprised by this after hearing him tell her, plus impressed Kadechad snuck out.

"I guess I can try, but let's hope she'll listen to me, as you said she hasn't been with her mom." Casey told him.

"She will as she cares about me, plus I think Ranger put stuff in her head, you know?" Rocket said.

She nodded knowing what he meant, but hoped she could find Kade, seeing her by herself impressing the female kit, relieving Casey because she wanted to help Kade before she made any mistakes, making her curious.

"Is he really worried about me, you're not kidding right?" Kade asked as Casey confirmed that Rocket was worried, guessing Kade was trying to get her dad's attention, or trying to impress him.

"Your uncle's wrong, he is just jealous because your dad is a Guardian but a pretty good mentor and got off Halfworld you know?" Casey told her.

"Yeah you got a point, plus maybe kits like me can do awesome things since my dad is an awesome Guardian of the Galaxy, plus you're a hero in training so yeah." Kade said making Casey grin just as Rocket showed up, relieved hugging Kade which Casey found sweet.

"She was just freaked out, but talking helped her out, plus we should get going." Casey told him as she was going back to her Terran friend's house knowing Kade needed some time with her dad, winking at her before taking off plus was taking care of a few croons using her powers and what Rocket had taught her, hoping he and Kade were having fun.

"It feels good to help, or make a difference." she said leaving as the cops showed up letting them handle things humming to herself.

A few hours later she returned to her friends's house, but lying on the couch listening to music on her headphones, plus tonight had inspired her, drinking coffee, hoping that Kade was feeling better, since Rocket had to,d her about her, which was why she did not want the kit to throw her life away, because she had potential.

"So is Kadecalright, after last night?" she asked Rocket later.

"Yeah she told me what was going on and thanks since you helped her figure things out, since I am busy doing stuff and Mira inventing tech for companies, she just wanted attention." Rocket said seeing the female nod going to check on said kit.

She saw Kade surrounded by some big kids on the playground realising that she was being picked on which was not cool firing energy blasts scaring those jerks off, stunning Kade wondering what Casey was doing here.

"I was in the area, but guess that was the other reason for acting out, but you're not a rotten kit, you are awesome even if jerks like them think that, trust me they're wrong." she said seeing Kade grin.

"Yeah, but let's not tell my dad, you know?" Kade told her, seeing her go invisible, as the teacher came out after those kids that had been bothering Kade making tne kit giggle, knowing that Casey was becoming an awesome hero.


	7. Wanting To Boost Her Confidence

"You alright, as you've been distracted, is everything alright?" Kaley asked.

"Yeah I'm good, but just thinking about things." Casey told him.

It was early evening so Casey was hanging out with Kaley despite thinking about what Kade had said but hoped she and Rocket were alright, guessing her mentor was spending time with Kade, which was good so she would not act out again plus was just doing her own things right now, plus decided to haveca secret identity which was why she was not wearing her armour right now, besides the fingerless gloves on her paws and her shades on her furry head, which her Terran friend thought a good idea.

But after Kaley had went to bed, she sensed danger, as a thief was in the house irritating her, putting on her armour but surprising tne intruder, taking care of him, wondering what the heck they were thinking, making tne thief nervous seeing Casey annoyed.

"Now you're gonna be in a jail cell, you know?" she told him, as the cops showed up making her take off her armour becoming her identity as a pet grinning hearing the thief telling the cops about the mysterious hero, just as Rocket showed up worried after hearing a thief had been planning to come here, checking her for injuries.

"I'm alright, plus Kaley has no clue this happened, plus the cops have no clue Raccoon Girl helped stop that guy." Casey said him makimg him sigh, because Kade had to,d him, that she had been like this when they'd been talking guessing her confidence in being a hero needed boosting seeing her making coffee after cleaning up the mess using super speed.

"Yeah I figured out how to do that a few days ago, you know?" she to,d him.

"It's pretty cool still, you know?" Rocket told her.

"That's true as we can't force people to like Raccoon Girl, you know?" Casey said referring to her hero name, making Rocket get it, impressed by her thinking, knowing his kit Kade liked Raccoon Girl plus had madeca canvas featuring her which Casey had no clue about.

"Yeah we can work on your confidence levels, as being a mentor, that's something I can do." Rocket said.

They were hanging out Pkus flying aroubd the city, while training, making Casey grin while taking care of things like crooks impressing Rocket, seeing her returning the things the thief took including inventory from a jewellery store leaving before anybody knew or saw unaware somebody had taken a photo while Casey had been doing hero stuff.

* * *

Later that early morning, Casey was sneaking back into the house that she and her Terran friend lived in, taking off her hero gear crashing onto the couch, putting on her headphones drifting off into sleep, but later that morning, Kaley was stunned hearing about a super raccoon like hero stopping a crook, knowing it was Casey impressed knowing people were starting to get curious, hoping that Rocket was being careful in what he was teaching his best inhuman friend, because he did not want her in trouble making breakfast going to the couch, leaving a bowl of her favourite cereal and coffee on a tray for when she woke up.

Later after waking up, she was eating up, to get her strength up, as being a hero in training worked up an appetite stunned by what was on the news wondering how that had happened, grinning just as Rocket came in saying about it.

"Yeah I guess I'm getting on the superhero radar, I guess but how's Kade?" Casey said.

"She's doing good, plus was up all night doing homework, and she'll be happy seeing the news." he told her.

"Yeah and it might help her, make friends you know?" Casey told him making him curious drinking coffee hoping she was alright because this was new to her, but could help her deal with this seeing her nod, putting on her hero gear, but she could hear excitement plus it made her feel shy going invisible, making Rocket sigh as he could see she was awesome, she needed his help to see that, like how she was helping Kade.

"That's true, as Mira got calls from her teacher, about wanting to haveca meeting." he replied.

"Oh but I hope she is alright, you know?" Casey asked him seeing him nod.


	8. Looking After Kade

"Did anything cool happen, when you and my dad were out like fight had guys?" Kade asked.

"We were hanging out, plus had coffee at Starbucks, but what about you?" Casey asked.

"A lot of kids in my grade like Raccoon Girl, and think she and my dad should get together." Kade replied.

It was early evening plus with Mira and Rocket going on a date night and Kade scaring off baby sitters, Rocket had asked Casey if she would not mind watching Kade, and she had agreed because she liked hanging aroubd the female kit, knowing the kit would behave for her, Pkus had explained to her, that parents needed date night to be better parents.

"Wow Mira and I went to get ready and nothing happened, nothing got broken, or antics going on?" Rocket said making Casey grin at his words, because she knew Kade just needed somebody who liked being around her.

"Nope, don't worry, Kade's being calm, you and Mira go have fun." Casey told him, while hevand Mira were leaving the house plus had left money, so Casey could order in food for her and Kade which was good plus she and Kade had started a poker game much to Kade's delight, because this got her in trouble at school.

"That and cussing, like my dad too like the other day." Kade admitted making Casey grin, knowing the daughter of Rocket would pick up cuss words or have a mini bad mouth, guessing that was why the swear jar was full with dollars and coins, from Rocket doing that along with Kade adding.

Plus after Kade went to bed or when Mira and Rocket came home, she would put on her hero gear so she could do night patrol, hoping that Kade would not follow her, as being a hero was not all fun and games, it did become a serious job well moreso with the Avengers.

Kade grinned as it was late night but had snuck out after Casey had put on her hero gear, following using her powers which her best friend, Sneaker had helped her with, unaware that Raccoon Girl was onto her.

"Kadey, what're you doing up, but out here?" Rocket asked her.

"I wanted to see you do cool stuff, alright?" Kade said making Casey giggle.

"Go ahead, I got this, Rockie." Casey told him as he and Kade were flying off.

* * *

Later that morning, Rocket was worried seeing Casey on the couch in her and Kaley's apartment, hoping nothing had happened to her while he had taken Kade home, hoping her Terran friend did not ask where he had been, seeing her awake after a bit, wondering if Kade was alright, plus hoped he had went easy on her, because she was just a kit but curious about what they did making Rocket guess she had a point.

"Her mom and me talked to her about following us out, in the middle of the night." Rocket said making Casey grin at him laying down the law with Kade, knowing he was a good father, making Rocket grin..

"Yeah, she thinks that we're awesome-" Rocket said to Casey unaware she could hear a kid needing help, putting on her hero gear and going to where the kid was which was the park, seeing those kids that had been picking on Kade taking care of them, seeing a crowd was gathering which Kade was a part of, seeing Casey fly off.

"She's so cool, you know?" Kade heard a kid say making her grin, going off.

Rocket was relieved wondering where she had gotten to, as she told him, which made him proud, as she was making slow progress hoping Mira and Kade were alright, plus they were going to Knowhere to hang out with the other Guardian's which was making Casey nervous despite being excited making Rocket get it, and know that th furry inhuman female would fit in well, with the Guardian's.


	9. Hanging Out On Knowhere

Starlord and the others were at Starling's Tavern on Knowhere, waiting for Casey and Rocket to get there so they could have a drink knowing how Rocket liked drinking plus they were wanting to get to know Casey despite the female furry inhuman being shy around them hearing Rocket's voice making Groot relieved, hugging him, which the others noticed that Casey was hiding behind Rocket, making Gamora and Starlord exchange a look, because they were curious about Raccoon Girl, making Rocket get it.

"Hey it's alright, as the Guardian's are pretty cool, despite the fact that Quill and I don't get along." Rocket told her, making Casey get it hoping maybe she could help things along, sitting at the table near Drax and Mantis making the server curious about the furry inhuman female making her get it.

"Is your name actually Raccoon Girl, or just your hero name?" Starlord asked her.

"No it's just my hero name, my actual name is Casey." she told him making them get it, seeing her drinking which made Rocket curious yet on alert remembering when she'd had that much soda, seeing Starlord get it knowing how Rocket cared about Casey like the other day, when they had soda.

"Relax, we can keep an eye on her, just let her be." Gamora told him.

They were hanging out, plus Casey was talking more, to the otjers, making Rocket happy because he and Groot were playing poker with other being's making Starlord hope nothing crazy would happen like the other times they had set foot in the tavern.

* * *

"Ugh, what time is it, is it the next day?" Casey adked, finding herself on the couch in her and Kaley's house, unawsre that Rocket had brought her home earlier this morning from Knowhere, plus Kaley had given her pain killers from what she had been drinking, so Kaley wanted her to rest seeing Rocket agree with him, because she was feeling like a zombie raccoon.

"You had fun on Knowhere last night, plus you were talking to my friends, despite being shy at first." Rocket replied to her, letting her lie down because she was tired from last night, knowing she would drink a lot of coffee so was going to hang out with Mira and Kade.

Later Casey was beginning to stir, but saw brunch, along with coffee guessing her friend had left it for her, so was feeling like a zombie raccoon right now, knowing she just needed to rest up so she could hang out later, just being herself plus it was an nice day out putting her shades on, because of the glare.

"I hope things are alright out there, you know?" she mumbled to herself.

That late night/early morning she and Rocket were hanging out, flying or racing aroubd the city among other things plus Rocket was relieved she was feeling better, after last night, hoping that she was being careful.

She heard him talking about things hugging him, despite the fact he only let Groot hug him, or those he trusted making him relax which surprised her, hoping nobody saw, but after a while saw him going back to Kade and Mira.


	10. Making Her Mentor Happy

**A/N**

 **I've wanted to write the idea for this one since talking to my friends involving Infinty War, and the idea involves Groot but did not know if it would happen or not, and after my sister saw the movie tonight, I had to do it plus I have an idea for a little something inspired by Coco.**

 **In this one, Kadecfinds some of Groot's seeds, so she and Casey plant it in a flowerpot like at the end of the first Guardian's movie which makes Rocket very surprised and happy.**

 **If you have not seen the movie, maybe you should wait before reading this one.**

* * *

Casey noticed that her so-called mentor was a little off, unaware of what had happened but he was telling her that he was fine, making her guess he was lying, just as Kade showed up because she'd discovered something that might make her dad happier, as she had found some Groot seeds, making Casey get it knowing Rocket would be surprised going to get a flowerpot.

"Yeah it'll be an awesome surprise, you know?" Kade said to her, making Rocket wonder what they were up to.

"Nothing, but you'll see." Kade told him making him wonder why they had gardening supplies.

"Maybe you and your friend should keep him here, you know?" Kade told Casey.

Kaley was surprised that Kade had found Groot's seeds, knowing her dad would be proud and happy seeing Casey nod explaining that it was good to do this for friends, seeing him nod along with Kade.

"Yeah but let's keep it on tne down low for now." Kade told them, leaving for now unaware her dad knew what they were doing yet impressed making Casey get it, seeing him hug her, feeling her rub his back.

"Yeah but it's alright but I did not find the seeds, Kade did." Casey told him making him grin

"Thanks, as you have no idea how relieved this makes me, as I missed Groot." he told her, making her get it seeing him tending to the flowerpot which had the seedling in it, humming to it making Kaley get it, knowing this was a good thing, making Casey agree so was letting him be after going invisible making Rocket worry, putting the flowerpot on the counter, going after her.

* * *

He was relieved finding Casey taking care of things, because besides the hope of having his treelike brother back, he cared about his family along with Casey, making her get it as he hugged her.

"I was just letting you be, as you were tending to a certain seedling." she told him, while they were taking off into the night after the cops left after arresting those thugs, so we're going back to Casey and Kaley's apartment seeing Rocket tending to a certain seedling plus saw Casey's friend Heather there, wondering if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Kade found Groot seeds, so Rockie is happy which is good." Casey told her making the inhuman dragon girl get it because she knew hoe much Casey cared about her mentor unaware Rocket was listening.


	11. Hyping Her Mentor Up

"Woah, what's that smell, it smells good!" Rocket told Casey, as she was eating an Nutella and peanut butter sandwich realising her mentor could smell things like she could when she had been Terran giving her an idea making him curious.

She knew that his instincts were activating a little, knowing their species ate everything which was why some Terrans called them trash pandas like Starlord knowing Rocket hated being called that seeing him eating but enjoying it making Kaley surprised but amused seeing them eating which was cute.

"This stuff is pretty good, but never had it before, is this what our Terran cousins eat?" he asked her.

Sort of, but let's not tell Starlord you're doing this, you know?" Casey told him as Rocket agreed as he was havingva sugar high which Casey was finding intresting, knowing Kaley would be impressed going after him seeing him being like a blur making her giggle.

"Yeah he's gonna be sore in the morning after this." Casey told herself.

* * *

"Ugh, why do I feel so crazy, and nearly sick?" Rocket muttered, feelijg tired and unlike himself unaware that he had eaten a lot of junk food last night plus saw Casey putting an ice pack on his furry head just as Kaley got up because he wondered what was going on.

"You had a lot of junk food last night, guessing that your instincts kicked in." Casey told him, surprising him.

"Yeah my stomach hurts and not hungry, like when I drink." Rocket told her.

She was letting him rest plus saw that Groot was flowering, hearing him talk, explaining to him what was going on, making the sapling get it, happy that somebody like Casey was looking out for his brother, seeing her bring him over to the table beside the couch, while Rocket was resting plus it was an nice day so she and Heather were gonna hang out.

"So things have been exciting, eh?" Heather said seeijg Casey nod as they were hanging out and flying around.

When they returned, they could hear Rocket sleep talking but squeaking as well, making Casey guess he was having a bad dream especially hearing him say he wanted to re-evolve his family, along with bringing Groot back, mentioning that he was having a bad dream sitting on the couch as little Groot was watching, seeing Casey wrapping her furry arms around his brother.

"It's alright, she's just calming him like how we do it when we're scared." Heather told Groot.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot replied nodding seeing Rocket calm making Casey smile but relieved her mentor was alright knowing more sleeping would help him feel better unaware that he had been havijg a bad dream, and that Casey had calmed him down seeing Groot tell him, surprising him.

"Wow she does care about me, but is she Alrigjt?" Rocket said to him.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." little Groot told him making him relieved.


	12. Calming An Upset Dragon

Casey noticed that something was going on, guessing it was Fing Fang Foom, making Rocket nervous because that dragon and him never got along, like when Starlord went into his cave or the High Evolvary tried to use his genetics to re-evolve Rocket's family, seeing Casey grin, seeing her scaly best friend Heather show up making her and Rocket exchange a look.

"The Collector was trying to capture him, and Lockey was calming him down, but I could use your help." Heather told her.

"Sure, but let's hope that he doesn't get hurt, or hurt anybody." Casey told her, seeing Heather agree.

They were flying after said dragon male, as Heather was calming him down, impressing Rocket by this, seeing Fing Fang Foom calmer flying off relieving Casey fist bumping Heather unaware that Rocket was making sure no damage had occurred to the city or to Casey makimg her get it as Heather got it.

"I'm alright, Rockie plus Heather and I calmed him down." Casey told him as they were going back to the house having ice tea which was helping them calm down.

* * *

"Wiah, you and Heather took on Fing Fang Foom?" Kaley said to Casey.

"Yeah he was upset, so yes we did." Casey replied to him.

"They were pretty good at it." Rocket replied to him.

It was later that evening so Casey, Kaley and Rocket were hanging out plus eating takeout after the crazy day that Casey, Heather and Rocket had yet seeing Casey be awesome had given Rocketban idea, that she could go on adventures with him and the Guardian's but needed to talk to her later, knowing that she would be excited yet nervous about this.

"Wow, you want me to help the Guardian's, Rockie?" Casey told him.

"Yep as you have what it takes, plus seeing you and your friend calming Foom down proved it." Rocket told her, explaining that she would still be with Kale making her happy hoping that the other Guardian's would not mind her helping them or that Starlord would not do certain jokes on her.

"It's alright, I can handle Quill if he does." Rocket assured her.

They were going to the Milano, impressing Casey making Starlord curious, seeing Casey put on her magenta shades over her eyes making Gamora get it, like when Adam Warlock was hanging out with them, seeing her calmer around Groot like Rocket's family making Rocket relieved that his best pal was bringing Casey out of her furry she'll.


	13. Becoming A Mentor Herself

"Wow, so Kade has powers now, too?" Casey asked seeingbRocket nod,

"Yep which is awesome for her and us, but others are doomed." Rocket replied.

"Maybe she needs help like you with me, you know?" Casey told him.

It was a week after Fing Fang Foom had shown up and things were calm but now, Rocket's daughter Kade somehow had gained super powers which was amazing but she needed help controlling them, before she or somebody got hurt which Rocket agreed with, guessing maybe Casey could help before Kade made a mess of things.

"Rockie we have to give Kadecand chance to prove she can handle powers." Casey said seeing him answering his phone as it was the principal of Kade's school making them guess, that Kade had been showing off and flexing her new super powers in front of other kids making Casey get it hoping he would go easy on Kade.

"I'll try but you should maybe come, so I stay cool." Rocket replied seeing her nod, hopimg Kade was alright and had not caused too much damage to school property seeing the kids in her grade calling herva hero making Casey guess that Kade had been kicking bully butt seeing the female kit wonder what they were doing here.

"Your principal called about you being your usual self." Rocket told her.

"Yep I got powers now I can help you and Casey, right?" Kade asked him.

"We'll see but let's get things sorted out." Casey told her.

Kade hoped she could help her dad and Casey out, because she always wanted to do what they did but her dad and mom said she was too little to so now she had powers, there was no way her parents could say no making Casey get it, hoping the kit might learn with great power came great responsibility which she was getting herself, with Rocket's help.

Rocket was amus by Kade's antics like super strength dodgeball in Gym class, knowing a lot of parents might complain, plus knew Kade picked up most of her vernacular from him besides the othervGuardians chuckling that she had taught kids four unit words despite the class being in detention trying not to grin in front of the principal.

"Oh relax kits will be kits besides she's just trying to fit in." Rocket said making Casey get it deciding to help before anything crazy happened that might get Kade expelled knowing Mira would not like this.

"What he's trying to say is that kids sometimes make mistakes, plus nobody's perfect you know?" she said impressing Rocket as it was working on the principal makimg him think she was Kade's mother, making her and Rocket surprised by that statement.

"So am I expelled, or what?" Kade asked after Casey and her dad were out of the principal's office, as she was going with them.

* * *

"Woah you want to help me with my powers, like my dad helps you?" Kade asked making Casey giggle.

"Yes it was your dad's idea as you need to learn to control them, before you or others get hurt." Casey replied.

It was later that afternoon so Casey and Kade were at her and Kaley's house as Rocket was with Mira, so Casey was telling herthe thing that her dad wanted to tell her so knew that she wanted to be a Guardian of thevGalaxy like her dad and uncles when she grew up.

"Yeah, but you're gonna be my mentor like my dad with you right?" Kade asked seeing her nod.


	14. Fixing Kade's Mess

"You sure you want me to have one, plus how am I gonna understand her?" Casey asked.

"Yep as you get lonely when Kaley and I aren't around, plus I'll help you." Rocket assured her.

It was a warm Spring day but Rocket had decided to give her a Groot as a pet because she got lonely without him or Kaley aroubd but it was female like Casey, so knew she would love it, plus would help her out like how he learnt to understand Groot giving Casey an idea.

"Yes you can give her a name, if you want." Rocket told her seeing her grin.

"Flora, her name shall be Flora, like what Groot's people are called in Latin." Casey told him, making Rocket grin at her reasoning for choosing the name.

"Yeah, and hope that our bond will be as strong as your and Groot's bond is." Casey told him.

"It will trust me, you two will be you know?" Rocket told her, helping her with Flora seeing her put on music seeing the seedling excited making her and Rocket exchange a grin, knowing this was a good thing for Casey seeing Kade show u as she had messed aroubd in Stark Tech making Casey amused and Rocket surprised, that his newly super powered kit had messed with Tony Stark.

"Hey, I was borrowing some samples for my idea for my school's Tech Fair!" Kade said to her dad, plus curious that Casey had her own Groot hearing Casey say she would explain later, once she helped sort out Kade's mess, seeing Iron Man show up.

"Woah, hold on Iron Man she did not mean it, she is just a kit aftervall, you know?" Casey told him seeing him surprised seeing Casey in her Raccoon Girl look making him curious.

"That's Raccoon Girl, superhero in training, you know?" Rocket said to Iron Man making him sigh at him, seeing Kade hiding behind Casey making her get it.

"I have heard of her, but fine I can let it slide, just this once." Tony said leaving.

"You can come out now Kadey, but that was epic you did that." Rocket said seeing Kade come out, hugging his leg making him smile at her, plus he and Mira were going out so letting Kade stay here making the female kit impressed as she never got to come here, when Casey kit-sat her seeing her taking off her armour, just keeping her fingerless gloves on her along with the magenta shades on her furry head.

"Sorry, that I got you and my dad in trouble with Iron Man." Kade told her.

"Aww it's alright, as everybody makes mistakes but it's alright." Casey told her.

She was ordering in for them, seeing Kade watching movies making her grin, because it was cute because she was just a kit despite recently gaining super powers but she was helping her control them.

* * *

Rocket was relieved that Casey had not called him, or said that Kade was causing trouble making his female mate Mira chuckle, after hearing what Kade had did saying that Casey was good with Kade, relaxing him, hopimg Captain Marvel would not flip that Kade had messed with Stark Tech knowing that Kade was like her mate, so was hoping that Casey was being good with Kade seeing Rocket use Skype on his phone, seeing Casey goofing aroubd with Kade, which made him grin.

"They're very cute, plus she knows how to deal with Kade, without her causing antics, or scaring her off like a lot of making Mira smirk sitters in the past." Mira told him as he grinned at this because Kade was like Rocket always causing mischief, and getting into antics.

"Yeah, I am glad that we found somebody, that is not afraid to watch Kade." she told him.

"Yeah, Casey is great, I am proud of how she's coming." Rocket replied to her.

They were at a carnival but having fun, plus had been riding rollercoasters, which was why they had not eaten yet, so we're drinking soda because they hoped that Kade was having fun, with Casey plus had won her some prizes on the games seeing Mira smirk at how sweet he was being towards their little kit, seeing Rocket nod because he cared about Kade like with Groot.

"Yeah, she wanted to come, but it's date night." Rocket told her making Mira agree.

When Rocket got to Casey and Kaley's house, he saw Casey impressed by how much stuff he'd won forvKade, seeing him nod smiling seeing Kadecasleep on the couch, deciding to let her stay, plus had brought her backpack for school in the morning seeing her hug him.


	15. Sneaking Off To Knowhere

"Wait, is Rockie alright?" Casey asked little Groot.

"I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot." the little tree told her.

She knew that her so-called mentor was on Knowhere, probably drinking which worried her, because she knew he might need her help, seeing Rocket had left a ship in the garage, getting a crazy idea, seeing Flora excitable making Vasey giggle as they were going to Knowhere which she'd heard about from Rocket himself, hoping Kaley would not flip.

She then arrived at Knowhere, sensing where Rocket was finding him in Starling's Tavern going there, seeing her mentor picking fights making her shake her furry head, using her powers to protect him, stunning the others and Rocket guessing she was worried about him getting him out of there getting to the ship impressing Rocket.

"Let's just get out of here, but you need to rest, alright?" Casey told him.

After returning to her and Kaley's house, she was carrying Rocket out of the ship into the house putting him on the couch, getting an ice pack and pain killers as he was hung over, making her sigh at this, wrapping a blanket around him gently placing an ice pack on his furry head just as Kaley walked in wondering what had happened.

"Somebody had too much fun on Knowhere, if you know what I mean, but he will be alright." Casey told him as Flora nodded hoping her friend was alright, seeing her yawn because she was tired, cuddling her furry shoulder hearing her yawn.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Flora told her seeing Casey nod in reply.

She was going to bed, with Flora on her shoulder, making Kaley chuckle, hoping that his best friend was alright, so was curious about what happened last night, hoping Rocket might explain..

* * *

"How're you feeling, after last night, Rockie?" Casey asked.

"I still have a hangover but thanks, for helping." Rocket replied.

"It's no big deal, as those guys were gonna hurt you." Casey said.

It was later that day, and both Casey and Rocket were awake, plus drinking coffee to wake them up after being up, plus Flora was on both their shoulders as she had been worried about them, as Casey had told her what had happened so cuddlimg them was helping them

"We're Alrigjt Flora, but just tired, and Rockie is hung over." Casey told her, drinking coffee, unawsre Kaley was watching amused by what was going on, knowing that Casey had smuck off to outer space, just to get Rocket out of a jam besides worrying about her like crazy, until Rocket had explained it was his fault, Casey had came after him.

"Sorry, if I frightened you, but Rockie needed help, plus those weirdos were going to hurt him." Casey told him.

"I know, but you two are becoming good friends, if you did that." Kaley said to her.


	16. Trying To Help

Casey was feeling her energy dip, because of her gallstones which she had just found out out recently, but hiding it from Rocket as he might freak or not get it, despite Kaley saying that her so-called mentor would get it seeing her yawning as she was tired lying on the couch, drifting off just as Rocket came in wondering if Casey was alright.

"She's just tired, that's all, but has gallstones, so was afraid to tell you." Kaley told him as he got it, wondering if the furry female was alright, hearing Kaley explain to him.

"We should talk later, about this as things are intresting." Rocket told him.

He was seeing her begin to stir, wondering what was going on, stunned that Rocket knew about what was going on making her embarrassed that he knew that was going on, becoming unseen making him sigh.

"Hey it's alright, as Kaley told me about it, plus I looked it up while you were sleeping." he told her, seeing her become visible again seeing him hug her gently.

"Thanks, as it freaks me out too." Casey admitted softly.

She knew her best inhuman friend also had gallstones, so the female multi-coloured scaly female could help her with this hoping that Rocket didn't know, because he might flip out or worry, which she didn't want him to making Kaley get it hugging her.

"Thanks, as this worries me, you know?" Casey admitted.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Casey was still up, making sure she was being careful not to irritate her gallstones seeing Heather show up, surprised that her best inhuman friend had gallstones, guessing Rocket probably knew, seeing her nod, feeling nervous about it seeing the multi-coloured scaly female dragon hug her as she knew what Casey was going through because she had them too making Rocket wonder, if Lockey knew.

"Yes he does, but surprised she has them too, you know?" Heather told him after hevand Vasey had came back from doing stuff seeing her drinking soda, plus Kaley was asleep.

"Yeah, but you should go hang out with Mira, you know?" Casey said to him, becoming unseen.

"Let me talk to her, Rocket, as maybe I can calm her, along with Flora." Heather told him seeing him leave, hoping that the scaly female could talk to Casey, because he did care about Casey hoping she would be alright as he could check on her later


	17. Calming An Upset Kade

**_A/N_**

 ** _I felt like updating, as I have been watching a lot of Guardian's of thevGalaxy stuff, plus the beginning of this chapter is super cute, and was a random idea that popped into my head before going to bed around four this morning about the Guardian's being turned into little kids._**

 ** _In this one, Casey's imagination runs wild plus she is also watching Kade, while Rocket and the others are on a mission._**

* * *

 _"Wow, Lockey taught you an new spell, what does it do?" Casey asked excitedly with Flora on her furry shoulder making Heather grin at her friend's curiousity plus Rocket was hiding behind the couch, just in case._

 _It was just a typical day and Vasey, Heather and Rocket were hanging out plus Heather had learnt an new spell from her dragon mentor which made Casey excited._

 _"I guess I could give it a try, as we both love magic." Heather said to her, casting the spell as magic engulfed the living room making Casey impressed as it faded._

 _"Heather, what does that spell do, I don't think it worked?" Casey told her but hearing whimpers from behind the couch made her surprised seeing her mentor had turned into a kit!_

 _"Holy canoles, it's an age changing spell, but thank you, as Rockie looks adorable!" Casey told her seeing Flora calming him, besides her cuddling him which was helping him relax._

 _"It's alright Rockie, Heather's spell that Lockey taught her made you a little adorable kit, but we can help until the spell gets reversed." Casey told him seeing him fixated with Flora making her get it, because it was like Groot making her grin because Flora coukd not go with her on adventures._

 _"Kaley's gonna be surprised or impressed, when he sees." Heather told her seeing Casey feeding her grown down mentor mashed pellets since he trusted her and Flora, but scared of Heather making Casey get it, seeing Kaley back wondering what was going on, hearing Casey explain._

 _"Awww, he looks adorable, and bet you're gonna take care of him, right?" he said seeing her nod, burping her aged down mentor making them chuckle because it was cute._

 _"You're in good paws, bud." Casey said to him._

* * *

Casey was smirking in sleep, having a pretty awesome dream that she might tell her friends about, knowing her so-called mentor would be surprised, if he knew plus she was watching Kade later, which would be fun as always hopimg the female kit had not caused too much trouble like what she did by swiping tech from Tony Stark waking up just as Kaley was back wondering what the smirk on her furry face was about.

"It involved Heather casting an new spell, that made a certain somebody little and adorable." she said, making him get it, knowing Heather would be intrested hearing this, seeing Flora was still taking her nap since little trees needed their sleep to grow.

"Yeah we should let Flora rest, plus Rockie is bringing Kade over later, since he and the others haveca mission." Casey told him.

Later after Flora woke up from her nap, they were having an afternoon snack but she was in a happier mood because earlier, because she'd wanted to go with her and Rocket on adventures, like Groot did despite her saying it was too dangerous, which Heather agreed with.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Flora asked after Casey told her about that dream, which was making them amused hoping things were alright plus later saw Mira show up with Kade, seeing her hug Casey's furry leg, making her grin.

"Hey Aunt Casey, you alright, did anything cool happen?" Kade said, making her and Mira giggle at her energy.

"Sort of sweetie, but things are good here, but is your dad alright?" Casey asked her.

"Yep, he and uncle Quill were horsing around again." Kade said making her get what she meant.

After Mira left, Casey was ordering in for her and Kade, hoping she was alright guessing like Flora, she wanted to go on adventures with her parents, uncles and aunts, knowing things could get dangerous, which Kade got after the last time she was kit-sat because she had messed with Tony Stark."Kadey

"Aww Flora's cute, just like Uncle Groot." Kade said making Casey agree, plus she wanted to go on night patrol after Kade had fallen asleep later, remembering when Kade had snuck out after her, to see what she and Rocket was doing, noticing the female kit was quiet, which was odd as she was always talkative.

"Kadey, is everything alright?" Casey asked her.

"Just worried in case something happens to them." Kade told her.

"That won't happen, as your parents, aunts and uncles are awesome." Casey assured her, as they were on the couch Pkus Flora was on Kade's furry shoulder cuddling her telling her about the dream she had, making Kade giggle, imagining her dad being cute as a kit seeing Casey agree.

Plus she realised that doing a project about a certain war had given Kade bad dreams, according to Mira hoping that Rocket had calmed her down, seeing Kade nod cuddling her stuffed raccoon, Rockie which was helping, besides being on Casey's lap knowing about Casey having gallstones so was being careful.

"Yeah my mommy told me, about that, but you alright?" Kade asked seeing her nod.


	18. Going Out For Mexican

"Woah, wait so you re-evolved your family like you always wanted, how do you feel about that?" Casey asked.

"Excited but nervous, plus they're curious about you, thanks to Kadey." Rocket replied to her.

"Hey they're your family, they care about you, I guess." Casey replied.

It was a few days later and Casey and her mentor were hanging out, after doing night patrol and kicking bad guy butt, yet Vasey was surprised that he had managed to do something he had wanted to, hoping he was alright guessing things would be intresting, seeing him nod plus he was concerned for her, hoping she had been alright while he was away, guessing Kade being tnere had been a good distraction, along with Flora.

"Yeah they were, and bet she's happy about her grandparents and uncle coming back, into her life." Casey said yawning.

"Yes she is, but you're a little sleepy, but I might need your help, meeting them again." Rocket told her.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you, to meet them, what if I embarrasse you?" Casey replied.

"You could never do that, plus you've stopped Kade from making mistakes, like getting her paws in Iron Man's tech, you defended her." Rocket her making her guess that was true, drinking coffee to keep her awake making him relieved hoping she could keep him calm around his family, knowing Ranger called him a runt, which he did not want Casey to hear since she looked up to him.

* * *

"So you're the one, that's been hanging out with our son, that Kade was telling us about?" Rocket's mom said.

"Yeah, I'm Casey, but it's good to meet you." Casey replied making Ranger smirk.

"Don't even think of pulling anything, alright!" Rocket warned his brother.

"So is she your mate, bro?" Ranger asked making Casey stunned by that, along with Rocket hearing Kade chuckle at her uncle's question glad that Mira was at Novacore or she might have given Ranger a piece of her mind plus she knew her dad and Casey were good friends, like family seeing Casey ignoring Ranger.

Plus he noticed the Believers ship was here, making him and Casey exchange a look of worry knowing about those weirdoes so was hoping to avoid contact, relaxing as they were leaving to make sure the Believers were not up to something so saw Casey helping him seeing the ship leave relieving them.

"You wanna get some burritoes?" Casey said seeing him nod after Kade got it seeing them go but she was staying with her grandparents for a little while, and we're going to a Mexican place in New York having burritoes and faiths wearing sombreros which Casey took a photo of on her camera phone promising not to show Starlord.


	19. Admitting Friendship

"Oh yeah, this is good, as it is a hot day." Casey said, as she, Casey and Heather were hanging out at Central Park as it was a beauitful day, plus drinking soda to keep cool, and Casey had her magenta sunglasses over her eyes just not wearing her armour right now, seeing Flora trying to talk to some of the trees making her giggle, at how cute the female sapling was being.

"I don't think Terran trees are like her, or Groot." Heather told Casey.

"Yeah but it makes her happy, you know?" Casey told the scaly female hoping that Rocket was alright guessing he was hanging out with Kade and Mira, remembering the other night when she'd met her mentor's family which she had been telling her friends them, hoping that things would be calm.

"Yeah, his brother thought we were together." Casey told them.

"That's cute as you two are close friends." Heather pointed out.

Right now, things were calm, so Casey and her friends could just relax, until Casey could hear somebody calling for help guessing she was needed, telling Flora to stay with Kaley and Heather until she came back putting on her armour flying off seeing a mugger stealing purses making her annoyed, using her powers, to stop him, seeing cops show up leaving for now.

"Woah, you caught the mugger but why didn't you stay?" Kaley asked Casey after she joined him and Heather, seeing Flora on her furry shoulder

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Flora told her seeing her nod.

"I know people like and admire Raccoon Girl, but yeah." Casey said, hoping her so-called mentor was alright, guessing he was designing stuff like tech, making Kaley curious, as she Rocket was designing tech making them hope the stuff was not in the wrong paws which Casey got.

"He'll be careful, it's not like The Vulture you know?" she replied.

* * *

Later while they were hanging out, Casey was helping Rocket with his latest idea, an indestructible cellphone with a lot of apps which was pretty fun, besides doing night patrol, plus Rocket was surprised she was not worried that he was making tech along with blasters knowing some of the stuff had the potential to fall into the wrong paws, asking her why she so calm about it.

"You're a Guardian of thevGalaxy, and training me, plus Jackie would be disappointed, if that ever happened." Casey replied mentioning her mentor's favourite weapon designer, Jackie Le Rou who he'd met plus she had made him her successor so surprised that Casey trusted him.

"Yep, so don't worry about it, you know what you're doing." Casey said helping him, making him chuckle.

"Thanks kit, as it's good that you trust me." he told her seeing her nod.

"Of course I do, you're my friend Rockie." Casey told him surprising him by her words.

"Seriously, as that's says a lot, you know?" Rocket replied, plus he knew how to make omelettes, which nobody knew about, so saw Casey impressed by this guessing he was trying new things plus curious about somebody named Lylla that Rocket mentioned about sometimes guessing it was somebody from his past as they were going to Tim Horton's seeing her mentor getting donuts.

"Just go easy on them alright?" Casey told him seeing him nod.


	20. Looking Out For Her Mentor

Casey noticed that Rocket looked really exhausted guessing he had not been sleeping great again, which was making her anxiety increase for him, guessing he probably had bad dreams, probably to do with a certain war knowing he needed to relax seeing him on the couch, sitting beside him, sensing he needed a hug even if he was not a fan, remembering a photo of him wearing a tiara, guessing Kade had made him wear it.

"Rockie, you need to relax, as you're exhausted." Casey told him, as she was wrapping her furry arms around him in a hug unaware she had activated an new power in herself, feeling her mentor and best friend relax a little telling him to sleep seeing him do so, unaware Kaley and Heather had been watching.

"Ssh, he could use an nap, to recharge, plus he must have had trouble sleeping." Casey told them after putting Rocket on the couch as they were going about their business.

"I have no idea what I did, I just wanted to calm him like when we get that freaked out, I just hope he gets some rest." Casey said softly watching her mentor sleep talking making her curious hearing the name Lylla plus heard him whimper.

"We gotta go get groceries, remember?" Kaley said to her as they were leaving for a while.

* * *

"Okay, how long was I put for, you know?" Rocket asked, eating cookies.

"A while, but Casey saw you exhausted, so she just wanted to calm you, and it looks like it helped." Heather said to him, knowing Casey was sleeping because her energy had dipped, besides humid weather.

He was going upstairs to her room, being careful so he would not wake her, but he was curious about things, seeing her on her bed cuddling something that looked like a stuffed animal or holding it's paw, making him smirk seeing what it was stroking her furry head gently before leaving.

He knew how much Casey cared about her friends, especially him, but saw her come downstairs after a while with a smile on her furry face making him relieved she had a good sleep, because he could not bear her losing sleep.

"It's good you're awake, I guess what I did helped, but I think I discovered an new power." Casey said, making him realise she was right, guessing what it was, to calm those that were upset, or freaked out realising he had helped her discover it.

"You are my mentor aftervall, remember?" Casey said making him agree, drinking coffee despite it being humid hoping things would be alright hearing him sneeze, making her worry, guessing he was not feeling so hot, placing a paw on his furry head feeling it was red hot guessing he was sick or getting something.

"I'm fine, kit, I can handle myself, but I know you care." he said sniffling sneezing more but coughing making Kaley and Heather exchange a look seeing Heather making tea to help his throat, stunning him.

"I know you're not used to this, but you're not feeling so hot, but just rest, alright?" Casey told him seeing him out likec a light as she put a cold compress on his furry head, to bring down his fever plus she wanted him to get better like him with her concerning her gallstones plus was making him orange juice.

"Yeah, but maybe he just has a cold, I hope." Casey told him.

She was hoping that her so-called mentor would be alright drinking soda, but was going off for a bit, making Kaley and Heather exchange a look knowing Rocket would blow a fuse, if he knew, hearing him snore, which was cute, letting him be


	21. Bad Fur Day

"Woah, Casey is having a bad fur day, eh?" Rocket said seeing Kaley nod, hearing Casey yelling and not her normal self making both males hope she was alright, making Rocket hope that she was alright seeing Heather and Lockey show up.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Lockey asked, as Kaley said making the male purple dragon get it since Heather got like that too seeing the scaly female go to Casey's room seeing her furry best friend upset plus her fur and hair was messy making her sigh, wondering why she had mot used her calming power on herself.

"Sorry, Heather just having a bad fur day, but that was why I was staying in here, to spare you guys the brunt." Casey replied soubding a bit calm just as Rocket came in sensing she was calmer.

"Yeah called it, but it's alright, as everybody has those days, so we can help." he told her seeing her braid had came apart which was how she kept her bangs tidy knowing his species had good dexterity in their paws, making Heather surprised seeing what was happening, which Casey was enjoying.

"Thanks Rockie, that kind of helps." Casey told him.

That made him relieved that she was a bit calmer as he cared about her, because she was like a sister to him, knowing that Lylla was his soulmate can making Casey impressed hearing him explain.

* * *

"Wow, Lylla's adorable looking for your girlfriend, Rockie!" Casey said, making Lylla giggled at that, because Rocket had told her about Casey and that the furry super heroic female was like a sister to him which was cute.

"Yeah, but good Thijg you he,p him out." Lylla replied to her making her grin.

Kaleywas relieved that Casey was feelijg better, despite having a bad fur day so happy that Casey was makijg an new friend in Lylla which was good seeijg Heather agree, as they were talking about things plus havijg snacks because Lylla had just done a cargo job so was grateful for that.

"Yeah, Rockie and I have a lot in common." Lylla told them impressing them.

"That's cool, plus he could use somebody like you." Casey told her.

Lylla nodded in reply as they were hanging out and talking making Rocket happy, that Casey was becoming friends with Lylla, seeing Kaley agree with the auburn furred male.


	22. Resting Up

It was nearly sunrise in the city but before she was going back to Kaley's house, she could hear freaked out squeaks, making the female furry inhuman curious Fibding a kit scared out of it's wits by something guessing she could use her calming power, like how she had calmed Rocket down before doing so.

"Hey it's alright, whatever frightened you seems to be gone, it's alright." Casey said seeing it hug her leg before scampering off making her feel good, that she could help flying off hoping Kaley was not worried besides she was using her powers to help, just like any hero.

"You're back late, you lost track of time again, right?" Kaley said, seeing her drinking coffee, despite the fact it would keep her up, knowing she would get irked, which made him but also Rocket worry, because they knew she liked helping otjers, yet she had to be good to herself, seeing her yawning going to her room, so would have breakfast later after waking up and despite Casey being or becoming a powerful hero, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Kaley, nothing's gonna happen to me, that's why Rockie is teaching me." Casey said softly, after using the bathroom, going to her room.

* * *

"You know she can't he,p it, she is a hero of sorts, and one in training, it's not like I'm teaching her to take a certain gauntlet from a certain mad Titan." Rocket said.

"I know that, but she's been pushing herself a lot lately, do you really want her to crash?" Kaley replied, unawsre Casey could hear them because they were being loud, and she'd just woken up from resting.

It was later that afternoon, but Casey wondered what was going on between both males, making Rocket face palm at her being there or not sensing she was there impressed by what she had done, only was thinking about what Kaley had said plus she was tired besides her gallstone side effects yawning making both males relieved.

"Good afternoon, you alright, you sleep okay, but you still look sleepy?" Rocket said.

"I'm fine, just need coffee that's all, you know?" Casey replied, making him curious but concerned as he cared about her wellbeing makijg her get it, hugging him, plus she might be watching Kade later, so he needed to figure out hat kind of hero she was because Casey had a lot of powers, including her calming power telling her to rest.

"Alright, you're the mentor after all." Casey said going back upstairs, making Kaley relieved.

"I care about her, and don't want to see her hurt either." Rocket said leaving for now.

Later, Kade was there and surprised her dad had told her favourite aunt to rest, when she had awesome powers like she did, plus impressed hearing what Casey did earlier, wondering why she hadn't told her dad.

"You know what he's like, yourvTerran cousins make him upset, but the raccoon I calmed down seemed alright." Casey replied.


	23. Super Hyperactive

_A/N_

 _Here's more of the stories, but could not help myself, as I am excitable about Incredibles 2 and have been imagining superhero stuff all morning, plus seeing Raccoon Girl being super hyper to the point of scaring Kaley and Rocket, plus Rocket realises that Casey is a polymorph, a superhero of many powers._

 _In this one, Casey gets super hyper after a lot of caffeine, frightening Kaley and Rocket until Heather calms her down using music which works much to Tneir relief._

* * *

"Whoa, she's hyper alright, but how did she get like this, Kaley?" Rocket asked.

"She was drinking coffee and Coke, then started getting jittery and laughing like you, coming up with plans and running around at super speed besides using her powers." Kaley said hearing Casey giggling like crazy which Rocket was finding kind of cute.

"Casey, kiddo you need to calm down before you hurt yourself, or us!" Rocket pleaded hearing Casey chuckle shooting energy blasts out of her paws as Rocket ducked, along with Kaley, frightened by the sugar monster that Casey had turned into, when she had a lot of caffeine or candy.

"We need help, to calm her, you know?" Rocket said seeing Kaley agree, as Casey was carried away with her powers just as Heather showed up, stunned by her best friend being so hyper, calming her down using music, seeing Kaley and Rocket relieved seeing her calming down, seeing her sleepy in her dragon friend's arms.

"Is the sugar monster gone, is it safe to come out?" Rocket asked.

"Rocket, she gets this way sometimes, but she is calming." Heather assured the auburn furred male seeing him come out of hiding hearing Casey whimper from tiredness because she was having a sugar crash, making Kaley and Heather get it, putting her on the couch, putting an ice pack on her furry head.

"Let her rest, as sleeping will make her feel better." Heather told them.

She was helping them clean up the mess that her friend's hyperactive antics had caused, but knew that she would be alright.

* * *

Casey woke up much later, feeling tired plus her furry head hurt, remembering she'd gotten very hyper, that she had frightened Kaley and Rocket had been frightened, relieving them she was awake hugging her.

"Sorry, that I frightened you, being hyper plus tapped into my powers." Casey told them.

"It's alright, it was intresting seeing you tap into your polymorphic powers." Rocket replied to her, making her surprised knowing that a polymorph had a lot of powers, or discovered more along the way, grinning with pride, hearing her mentor tell her

"Yeah, I'll help you figure them out, and control them, so you don't run wild." Rocket said to her.

Kaley knew that Casey would never hurt anybody because of her powers, guessing Kade was also polymorphic in her powers making Rocket nod, which was how he knew Casey was too.


	24. Calming A Friend Down

"Come on Aunt Casey, you know you wanna!" Kade begged, as Casey was kit-sitting Kade while her dad and Lylla were hanging out but right now, Kade was getting her aunt to unleash her powers.

"I know you're impressed, but if I lose control, I could cause damage, being a polymorph." Casey replied knowing her niece had the same powers but Rocket was helping her learn to control them, without causing damage.

But Casey noticed trouble in the city, so she and Kade were going there, seeing a mugger robbing peopke on the subway making Casey mad, changing into her Raccoon Girl armour impressing Kade, wanting to help since her dad had been teaching her, so Casey was letting her, just being careful seeing the kit using her super speed to get people out of there before anybody got hurt, impressing Casey.

"Everybody's out of danger, Raccoon Girl, let's take this guy down!" Kade said cracking her furry fingers as lightning emitted from them, impressing Casey and worrying the mugger, seeing Kade tazer tne mugger, knocking him out, just as the cops showed up seeing Kade become unseen seeing the cops arrest the mugger, thanking Raccoon Girl.

"Kadey, you can come out now, but why did you do that, as you helped?" Casey asked her niece.

"They would not take me Serioysly, besides I'm a kit, not a hero like you or my dad." Kade replied. To her, making her confused by what she meant, as they were going to her and Kaley's house.

* * *

"So Kadey helped you stop a mugger using her powers?" Rocket asked.

"Yep you should have seen her, she was awesome." Casey told him.

"Yeah we've been working on her controlling her powers, plus she got kicked out of school, but it is good that you're helping her feel good you know?" Rocket replied.

He knew how shy his kit was, despite loving her powers as her powers had gotten out of control, which was how she had gotten expelled because a bully had pushed Kade's buttons to the point of her powers coming out, which had impressed her peers and frightened the principal making Casey get it, knowing Kade needed a hug.


	25. An Emotional Power Surge

Rocket was nervous, because Casey was having one heck of a meltdown and her polymorphic powers were emerging knowing she could not help it, seeing Kade there, since Casey had been kit-sitting until something had happened to upset her, hearing Kade mention that Casey was having one of those days making Rocket get it, scratching his furry chin realising something.

 _Polymorphic super powers must be linked to their emotions, oh man we gotta calm her down, before she trashes the house!_

"Dad, whatcha you thinking, something to help Aunt Casey?" Kade asked giving Rocket an idea, as maybe she could help seeing her surprised hearing her dad ask, knowing her aunt loved hugs!

"Good idea kiddo, try it but be careful." Rocket told her seeing her carefully scampering towards her aunt, using her own powers hugging Casey sensing her begin to calm down relieving her and Rocket seeing Casey breathing deeply.

"Nothing got too damaged, which is good, oh man she must be tired." Rocket said seeing Casey pass out catching her carrying her to the cough.

"How come when I lose control of my powers, I get put in time out, but Aunt Casey doesn't?" Kade said.

"We'll talk about that later, Kadey but let her rest, as having a meltdown tired her out." Rocket told her.

She guessed why Casey didn't get in trouble for having a meltdown, or her powers bursting out, compared to her hopimg that her aunt would be calmer, when she woke up from her nap seeing her dad agree.

* * *

Kaley was surprised hearing from Rocket, tnat Casey had almost wrecked the house having a meltdown and unleashing her powers knowing she did not mean it, fixing snacks hoping she was alright, seeing Kade nod in reply, telling him that she'd helped Casey calm down by hugging her, making Kaley grin because it was cute, and very smart seeing Rocket agree.

"I think we should teach her, to keep cool, so her powers don't burst out, and cause damage." Rocket said.

"Yep, but we should make her feel better, after she wakes up." Kaley told him.

Kade saw her favourite aunt begin to stir feeling groggy, sitting up feeling better hugging Rocket making him chuckle, assuring her things were alright, making her relieved because she felt bad, she had lost control of her powers making Rocket get it along with Kaley so was helping her relax.

"Relax, I'll help you control your powers, so this does not happen so much." Rocket told her making Casey smile a little at his words hoping that could happen, because she did not want to hurt him or her friends making Kaley get it.


	26. Helping A Dosed Up Mentor

_He must not be himself, and having bad dreams, maybe I can help using my calming power like before, only he sounds like he's coming down with something like a cold yet I can help him._

Despite the fact it was morning or mid-morning and they had came back from training and having fun all night long, Casey sensed something was up with her mentor and best friend so had went downstairs finding Rocket on the couch guessing something was wrong, she wanted to help.

"I am Groot?" Flora said softly while on Casey's furry shoulder, curious .

"Yeah, we can help him, I think he might have a cold." Casey said softly.

She was placing a paw gently on her friend's head, feeling it was very warm, despite being covered in auburn fur making her guess it was a cold, plus a fever had started so was using her calming power, to help sooth mentally which was working, relieving her making Kaley wonder what was going on, hearing her tell him.

"Yep, he does have a cold, but good that you're helping, and calmed him." Kaley said to her seeing her drinking coffee.

She nodded in reply, seeing it was still raining outside like last night, making her realise that was how Rocket had caught the cold so now she knew how, she could help him get over it, if he let her and didn't try to act tough about this.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Flora said to them, seeing Casey nod smiling like normal.

"Yep, we can help him, he is our friend plus you can too, you know?" Casey replied to her, making Kaley smile at this, how his best friend was being postive yet it was good, going to get medicine that could fight a cold.

"What's going on here, how come you're still awake?" Heather asked showing up, hearing Vasey tell her making the rainbow scaled female dragon feel bad for Rocket, using her fire to boil the tea kettle without setting off smoke alarms impressing Casey, adding honey into the cup because that might help sooth her friend's throat hearing him coughing like crazy beginning to stir.

"Ugh, what on Terra is going on, why I feel like trash?" Rocket said sneezing, seeing Casey give him a tissue explaining.

"Yeah, but how did you know, it was happening, I was trying to hide it, you know?" Rocket said to her.

"You were talking and whimpering in your sleep which I sensed so came down here, to see so that's how I knew and don't worry, no doctors got involved." Casey replied seeing him smirk feverishly, whi,e drinking tea.

* * *

"It's good that he's sleeping, since we had to trick him into taking the medicine, because he thought he would be able to get over the cold without it, but it's alright, I hope." Casey mumbled to Flora seeing Kade get it.

"We'll, our mom did have the cold too, and my dad was looking after her, so he might have caught her germs, good thing you're taking care of him you know?" the female kit replied making Casey smile at that.

It was early evening and she was watching Kade, plus things were calm in the city right now, so Raccoon Girl was not needed, besides Rocket needed her, whether he admitted it or not plus had ordered in dinner makijg Kade happy hearing her dad begin to stir hugging him despite the fact he was sick.

"Aunt Casey gave you medicine to help with your cold, even though you did not want to take it, so it's alright plus she's still here, dad." Kade told him seeing him sit up slowly making Casey relieved he was awake making him some orange juice since Vitamin C would help kick germ butt stunning him.

"Why're you doing this for, as I normally just power through?" Rocket asked her.

making both Casey "Because you're my friend and you're sick, plus I want you better." Casey replied.

That surprised him by her words but it was true, so was letting her, relieving Casey and Kade but hoped the cold would run it's course soon seeing him zone out which was good, letting him be, seeing Kaley agree, making Kade curious, asking if he was Casey's boyfriend making both Casey and Kaley embarrassed by what she just said.

"We're just good friends, Kadey, alright?" Casey said seeing Kaley agree unawsre Rocket had seen this.


	27. Adopting Her Alternate Self

"Whoa, Kaley what's going on, what's the fire?" Casey asked him, following him downstairs to the living room, seeing a female raccoon that looked like her, only more shyer, plus nervous as energy blasts shout out of her paws making singe marks in the wall.

"Sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" she said soubding afraid, making Casey realise it was her from another dimension that she did not have control of her powers unlike her, hugging her furry alternate self seeing her relax.

"I did that too, after discovering my powers, but I can help, Rockie too as he is the one helping me." Casey assured her.

Kaley but also Rocket were impressed by how Casey was handling her alternate self, letting her stay, which was a good idea seeing it was time to eat seeing her alternate self nod shyly wearing magenta shades like Casey, making Rocket grin.

"Things just got intresting, that's for sure." he told him.

* * *

"Aww your alternate self is very cute, and she needs our help, but I can help too, right?" Kade said.

"Yep, as she is younger, so maybe being around you might help." Casey replied.

"I won't let you down, but is she staying here, with you?" Kade said.

"Yes she is, we just need to help her get used to things." Casey replied.

It was early evening and while Rocket was doing things, Casey was watching Kade, yet the female kit was asking questions about her favourite aunt's alternate self since she was getting to know her as they were close in age, plus had been telling Alt Casey that being a polymorph was awesome, not something to be afraid of which was helping, impressing Casey.

She was letting her alternate and younger self be in the guest room, but she had chosen not to go on patrol tonight or have fun like she and Rocket normally did because of this, so was ordering in for the three of them, seeing her younger alternate self playing with Flora which was cute, knowing the female sapling was sweet like all Groots, so it was helping.

"Aww Flora you're cite, and not scared of me?" Alt Casey said.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Flora replied making her smile surprising Kade, because Alt Casey had looked terrified most of the day, so it was good that Flora was soothing her, just like Groot with her dad at that age, seeing Casey agree so was happy to share Flora with her if it was making her happy, besides her, Kadecand Rocket.

"We should give your alternate self Anotjer name, so we don't get confused." Kade said.

"That is true, Kadey, and very smart as usual, I think we should call hervRocky." Casey said, seeing her alternate self like it hugging her and Kade knowing her super strength couldn't hurt them, making them giggle.

"We should tell Rocket, when he comes back later." Casey said.

Kade nodded seeing her new cousin and best pal hungry, but playing hovering in the air, making Kade do the same giggling doing loops but carefully, impressing Rocky, copying impressing Casey, that she was playing with her powers and starting to embrace them a little, instead of being scared.

After eating and playing all late night/early morning, both Kade and Rocky were sleepy, so Casey was ticking them into bed in the guest room, since it might help Rocky get settled in there, if Kade was sleeping with her on the first night.

"How old do you have to be, to be a mentor?" Kade asked.

"It depends, but you are already good at it." Casey replied kissing both their furry heads, plus surprised hearing Rocky call her mom, which she was alright with wiping a tear away with her paw after leaving them to sleep, seeing Rocket return, noticing things were quiet.

"Did anything intresting hapoen?" he asked, hearing her tell him.


	28. Enrolling Rocky In School

"Where's Kade going, can I go too, mommy?" Rocky asked Casey, making her and Rocket chuckle.

"She's going to school, somewhere you might be able to go when you control your powers." Casey replied.

"Yeah, let her come with me, it'll be fun!" Kade told them.

It was the next day, and both Kade and Rocky were up, eating pancakes, yet Rocky was still sleepy making Casey get it as she was like that too, making Kade think it was cute as she and her dad were leaving the house while Rocket was explaining why Rocky couldn't go to school yet, making Kade annoyed.

"You can hang out after you get out of school, alright?" Rocket told her, leaving as Vasey heard Rocky yawn going over to the couch, where her mom was, sitting on her furry lap, enjoying the cuddles making Kaley smile because it was cute leaving the house for the day, just as Rocket showed up.

Seeing Casey and Rocky sleeping was cute, guessing that Kade and Rocky had worn her out, making himself coffee because he was tired yet sometimes could power through, today however was not one of those days sitting on the couch drinking up hearing soft snoring from where Vasey and Rocky were sleeping on the couch, reminding him of when his younger self had visited.

"She's a good mom of sorts, you know?" he said to Flora yawning, lying down on the couch, because being up all night had tired him so an nap could not hurt hoping Kade was alright at school and nothing was happening or the principal calling him passing out in sleep.

* * *

"You were really sleepy huh, and guess it was because you and Kade were playing, eh?" Rocket said to Rocky, seeing the female raccoon youngster nod in agreement drinking soda.

"Yeah, we had fun building forts, having a pillow fight among other things, plus we slept together in the same bed." Rocky told him making him chuckle at her reply.

"Hey Rocky, hey dad!" Kade said running in, making Rocket chuckle at his daughter's energy, guessing school had went well seeing Rocky hug her making Casey smile at this, relieved that Kade was doing better now she was helping Rocky with her powers so maybe she could try school very soon.

"Awesome, she's gonna be in my class, plus I can help her relax about school, I am her unofficial mentor." Kade said making Rocket grin, finding that cute, his older kit playing mentor to her new cousin.

After she did her homework, she and Rocky were playing and goofing around while Rocket stepped out making Casey giggle at what they were doing filling in the paperwork, to enrol Rocky in school, and would tell her later, so Kade could help her get ready for it seeing Kade nod in reply, because Rocky was awesome, she just needed help.


	29. Curious About Things

"Where's Kade going, can I go too, mommy?" Rocky asked Casey, making her and Rocket chuckle.

"She's going to school, somewhere you might be able to go when you control your powers." Casey replied.

"Yeah, let her come with me, it'll be fun!" Kade told them.

It was the next day, and both Kade and Rocky were up, eating pancakes, yet Rocky was still sleepy making Casey get it as she was like that too, making Kade think it was cute as she and her dad were leaving the house while Rocket was explaining why Rocky couldn't go to school yet, making Kade annoyed.

"You can hang out after you get out of school, alright?" Rocket told her, leaving as Vasey heard Rocky yawn going over to the couch, where her mom was, sitting on her furry lap, enjoying the cuddles making Kaley smile because it was cute leaving the house for the day, just as Rocket showed up.

Seeing Casey and Rocky sleeping was cute, guessing that Kade and Rocky had worn her out, making himself coffee because he was tired yet sometimes could power through, today however was not one of those days sitting on the couch drinking up hearing soft snoring from where Vasey and Rocky were sleeping on the couch, reminding him of when his younger self had visited.

"She's a good mom of sorts, you know?" he said to Flora yawning, lying down on the couch, because being up all night had tired him so an nap could not hurt hoping Kade was alright at school and nothing was happening or the principal calling him passing out in sleep.

* * *

"You were really sleepy huh, and guess it was because you and Kade were playing, eh?" Rocket said to Rocky, seeing the female raccoon youngster nod in agreement drinking soda.

"Yeah, we had fun building forts, having a pillow fight among other things, plus we slept together in the same bed." Rocky told him making him chuckle at her reply.

"Hey Rocky, hey dad!" Kade said running in, making Rocket chuckle at his daughter's energy, guessing school had went well seeing Rocky hug her making Casey smile at this, relieved that Kade was doing better now she was helping Rocky with her powers so maybe she could try school very soon.

"Awesome, she's gonna be in my class, plus I can help her relax about school, I am her unofficial mentor." Kade said making Rocket grin, finding that cute, his older kit playing mentor to her new cousin.

After she did her homework, she and Rocky were playing and goofing around while Rocket stepped out making Casey giggle at what they were doing filling in the paperwork, to enrol Rocky in school, and would tell her later, so Kade could help her get ready for it seeing Kade nod in reply, because Rocky was awesome, she just needed help.


	30. Discovering A Loose Fang

"So you think I can go, where Kadey goes everyday, but what about my powers?" Rocky asked.

"Yes but your uncle and I will help you with that problem, sweetie." Casey replied.

"Yeah, I trust you." Rocky replied to her as Flora was on her furry shoulder.

It was early that evening, so it was Rocky's bedtime so Casey was telling her kit the good news, which was making her excited as she was hovering above her bed, making Casey chuckle, helping her calm down seeing her land on her lap so was telling her a story to calm her, seeing Flora relaxing too.

"Good, as she needs her rest for growing big and strong, plus she starts school, in a couple of days so us along with Kade can help." Casey said to Flora after tucking Rocky into bed, seeing her cuddle her favourite stuffed animal which was a stuffed Groot doll which Rocket had given her.

* * *

"Woah, your mom said you could go to school?" Kade asked the next day, seeing Rocky nod in reply.

"Yep, Shd told me at bedtime last night, but excited and nervous." Rocky told her.

They were hanging out after Kade got back from school, plus stunned her favourite aunt was letting her favourite cousin start school in a few days so wanted to help her, especially the social thing since she did not hang out with others her age except for Kade.

"Will the other kids like me, do they like you?" Rocky asked her.

"They think I'm hilarious because I'm like my dad." Kade replied.

That made Rocky smile, as she knew Kade was like her dad, and had powers like Casey and her hoping they would not activate at school, because emotions made them activate, making Kade get it.

"I did activate my powers on my first day too, like blasting my locker door, going invisible in front of kids among other things, but my dad and your mom helped me." Kade told her, making Rocky smile revealing baby fangs seeing one was loose making Kade impressed telling Casey, impressing her, guessing it had just been discovered.

"Awww, this is very good, plus Flora is curious." Casey said seeing the loose fang.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Flora replied to her making Vasey grin.

She was going to get Rocky her school stuff later the next day, making the female kit excitable making her giggle at her energy, seeing Flora on Rocky's furry shoulder calming her down, making Kaley wonder what had her so excited, hearing her tell making him chuckle, knowing they were getting dinner soon, making her happy, plus trying to get her loose fang to come out, as Kade had to,d her about the creature that brought gifts, when you lost a tooth, or fang.

"It'll come out, when it comes out sweetie, like uncle Rocket said." Casey told her, seeing Flora agree.

Later that night/early morning while her mom and Uncle Rocket were having fun, Rocky and Kade were having their own fun, staying up and playing, plus Kade was thinking up ways her favourite cousin coukd get her loose fang to come out faster, despite what her dad said.

"Yeah, plus this is more fun than sleeping!" Rocky said seeing Kade agree.


	31. The First Day pt 1

"Come on sweetie, you need to take a bath, you have your first day of school tomorrow." Casey said, as she was chasing her kit around the house, hearing Rocky giggle, because it was like they were playing.

It was a few nights later and the night before Rocky's first day of school, so she needed a bath to get clean and caught her hearing Rocky giggle a lot, making her smile, so was taking her to the bathroom putting her in the bath tub seeing her playing with the bubbles as Casey was washing her since Kaley had ordered dinner for them.

"You excited for your first ever day of school?" Casey said while drying her off which she was loving.

"Sort of, mom, plus Kade has been helping me get ready, you know?" Rocky replied to her.

"Aww everything will be alright, p,us Kade will be there too." Casey said.

They were going downstairs after that, and watching a movie, hearing the doorbell, as the food was here, paying the delivery guy seeing Rocky join them in the kitchen with Flora on her furry shoulder, plus when Kade had been teaching her about school, they had been teaching aF,or a too which had been fun seeing Kade show up, making Rocky happy.

"My dad was doing something, so I decided to come over, is Rocky alright you know?" Kade said seeing Casey nod.

"She just took a bath, after I chased her upstairs." Casey told her, making Kade giggle.

She was happy seeing her favourite cousin excited for starting school, hoping she would have a good first day of school, seeing Casey agree, plus Rocket was texting her making Casey smile, making Rocky ask what was making her smile.

"It's nothing sweetie, but just happy." she told her.

Kade coukd see her dad was texting her favourite aunt, and that was fun so was letting them be, seeing Rocky and Kade pkaying with Flora, pkaying circus impressing Casey and amusing her at the idea of a zGroot circus seeing both female kits giggling because they had been drinking soda.

"I'm just gonna let them wear themselves out, as they both have school tomorrow." Casey mumbled.

* * *

"I amGroot, I am Groot." Flora said the next morning, waking Rocky up.

"Oh yeah it's today, gotta get ready!" Rocky replied to her.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Flora replied seeing her nod.

It was the next day and Rocky's first day of school ever, so she was getting ready since her mom was still sleeping while listening to music with Flora's help so was ready by the time Casey was awake, impressing her making breakfast which was smiley face pancakes making Rocky smile digging in, making Casey chuckle at her kit, because she was being cute.

"I think mommy is scared, about me going to school." Rocky whispered to Flora while eating, seeing the female sapling nod.

After breakfast, Casey and Rocky were leaving the house, plus unawsre thatvFlora had climbed into her backpack, thinking it was her first day of school too, because of her and Kade pkaying school a lot.

When they arrived at the elementary school, Rocky saw a lot of kids playing in the pkaygroubd making Rocky excited yet nervous, making Casey get it seeing Kade come over to tnem, relieving Rocky hugging her.

"I got this from here, Aunt Casey, but it's alright." Kade assured her seeingbCasey hug Rocky.

She was leaving as Kade was leading Rocky into the building, seeing her go invisible seeing many kids around, making Kade get it, as this was her favourite cousin's first day of school.

Plus Casey had heard about the city of Alaton, where more Inhumans lived, making her cur"You ious as she was hyper evolving which she was hiding from Rocket inventing things, which Kaley knew about, like the defence system she'd designed to protect the house from intruders so was hoping maybe to meet these Inhumans.

"You should tell a certain mentor what's going on, you know?" Kaley told her.

"You have a point, as he might get it." Casey told him unawsre Rocket had heard, stunned by what she said realising she was Onhuman, and hyper evolving trying to help her control her powers, so was wondering why she had not told him before.

"I thought I could handle it." Casey said seeing him hug her, saying they would work on it, hoping Kade but also Rocky were having a good day at school.


	32. The First Day pt2

"Wow, I forgot it was Show and Tell Day, isn't that awesome on your first day of school?" Kade said.

"I guess, but I didn't bring anything for Show and Tell, the otjer kids are gonna laugh." Rocky said.

It was mid-morning and recess so Kade and Rocky were on the pkaygroubd with the other kids, but the teacher mentioning Show and Tell later made Kade excited and Rocky sigh, because she did not know seeing a smirk on her favourite cousin's face realising Flora had snuck into Rocky's backpack!

"Flora can be your Show and Tell, since she snuck into your backpack, p,us she thinks she's a student." Kade suggested which Rocky admitted was a good idea seeing said female sapling thirsty, spying the water fountain.

"C'mon girl, let's get you some water, alright?" Rocky said to her, going over there making Kade smile, because Rocky's first day was going alright so far, knowing Casey would be proud of her, until she saw the mean kid in their grade being mean, making fun of Rocky which she could hear from where she was, which was making her annoyed.

"I'm alright, Flora scared that kid off, which is good she came." Rocky said seeing Kade relieved hearing the bell.

Later that afternoon they were doing Show and Tell so the kids were impressed by Flora which surprised Rocky, after sitting down at the desk she and Kadecshared, seeing Kade excitable stunned the teacher had not picked her, making Rocky wonder why, putting her paw up, asking the teacher.

"It's just Kade's Show and Tell subjects either cause damage, or upset parents, sweetie." the teacher said making her feel bad for her favourite cousin so maybe Kade could show her later seeing her favourite cousin quiet but annoyed like her dad.

* * *

Casey was waiting for Rocky to get home, so she could hear how her sweet kit's first day went, making Kaley and Rocket chuckle as they heard Rocky talking to Flora hearing it was about Kade making Casey and Rocket hope she was alright, seeing Rocky hug them hearing her tell about her first day.

"Why were you talking to Flora about Kade, did something hapoen?" Rocket asked.

"Yes during Show and Tell, Kade was so excited for her turn, but the teacher wouldn't let her because she thought it would be dangerous to let her, which isn't." Rocky expkained, making Casey feel bad for Kade seeing that sad frown on Rocket's furry face, that showed he was worried about something or somebody he cared about.

"I'm calling that doofus of a teacher right now, nobody makes Kadey feel bad about herself!" he said as Casey was knowing what to do, placing a paw on his shoulder, using her calming power, seeing him relax because he was upset about Kade seeing Kade and Vasey eating cookies plus pkaying with Flora making Casey relieved.

"Good boy, as maybe an nap will calm you, so Kade doesn't get in trouble." she told him.


	33. Worrying About Her Mentor

Kaley sensed that Casey was upset about something, but she didn't want to tell him guessing it involved a certain mentor seeing the auburn furred female nod, her spiked bangs all messy so was scratching her behind her furry ears since that worked when she was upset, since being a polymorph her Piwers got out of control, when her emotions were unstable.

"I'm sure he'll come back, he probably went on an adventure, you know what uncle Rocket is like." Rocky said.

"I-I guess so, but it worries me, alright, what if he's hurt or in danger?" Casey said looking away as she was trying to stay calm so her powers wouldn't get wild.

"He can handle himself, don't worry." Kaley replied to her, seeing her go upstairs, seeing Kade there ready to go to school.

"My dad's probably doing something crazy, but he should have told Aunt Casey." she said.

She and Rocky were leaving for school, and Kaley was leaving for the day seeing Casey asleep which was a good thing, hoping she would be alright, and that a certain Guardian would return, or things would get crazy, hoping that would not happen.

* * *

A few days later, Casey was stunned seeing her mentor and best friend there, making him get it, because Kaley had told him how Casey had been worried about him which made Rocket get it so would help her deal with these situations, if he had to take off like that again making Casey wonder where he had went, hearing him say not to worry about it.

"She was worrying about you, and thought something had happened to you." Kaley told him.

"I know but I was doing a secret mission, but I get it." Rocket to,d him.

They were hanging out together plus Flora was on Casey's furry shoulder as she was calming her down too when Rocket had went off somewhere which Kaley got, making Rocket feel bad knowing how much Casey cared about him so would teach her relaxation moves so she would not freak out, or her powers freaking out which Kaley agreed with.

"Yeah, that might help her out a bit, as Shd worries a lot." Kaley told him.

Flora was on Casey's furry shoulder which was calming her, when Rocket had been away, plus saw that Kade and Rocky were home late from school, hearing Kade had gotten detention for being in a fight.

"Atta girl as I taught her to stand up for herself." Rocket told them.


	34. Dealing With An Injury

**A/N**

 **Here's more and seeing the trailer for Marvel Rising on YouTube gave me inspiration becausevCasey would want to hang out with the female heroes, so one thing led to Anotjer in my head.**

 **In this one, Vasey is injured after protecting Kade, but Captain Marvel and sone of her heroine friends are intrested in meeting Casey which Rocket thinks woukd beva good idea, for her.**

* * *

"Woah, what Knd of inhuman is she, Casey I mean, Rockie?" Carol asked.

"A polymorphic one, Marv, but maybe you should talk to her." Rocket replied.

"Yes what she was doing protecting that kit was awesome." Carol replied.

It was late morning, but Rocket was worried for Vasey because while protecting Kade from bad guys after following her aunt, Vasey had gotten hurt which not only freaked her out, it worried Kade and Casey's friends and Kaley had taken Casey to the bet to get her arm checked out.

"I think my friends and I can help her too, like what you're doing." Carol otherwise known as Captain Marvel said seeing Rocket nod, knowing Casey woukd blow their minds, once she felt comfortable around them, compared to when she first met him plus Kade was eavesdropping, trying not to get excitable.

"Yeah, it would be intresting to see what happens, when Squirrel Girl meets her." Rocket said smirking.

"Wait, where is your friend?" Carol asked.

"Incle Kaley took her, to get hervarm looked at." Kade said appearing out of nowhere.

This impressed Carol, and made Rocket grin, because he was really worried about Casey after what Kade said happened, so was not mad at her or Kade, but proud of Casey hoping hervarm was broken or sprained.

"Me too, it was my fault, Aunt Casey got hurt." Kade said.

"It was an accident, those things happen, honey." Carol said.

* * *

A while after talking to Carol, Kaley returned with a sleeping Casey in his arms making Kade stunned seeing her aunt's arm in a cast hoping she was alright, even though her dad and Carol had explained to her it had been a mistake and mistakes were a part of learning makijg Kaley agree, hearing Rocket ask, if Casey was alright.

"Hervarm is in a cast, plus has to take meds, so no hero stuff until she heals." Kaley said.

He was asking the male Terran, if Casey could work n her super social skills, making him curious, to what the auburn furred male was up to hearing him explain.

"I guess so, as long as she's not fighting bad guys." Kaley replied making Rocket excitable.

Later, Casey began to stir, hearing what happened, but excited hoping she could fit in with the others.


	35. Dealing With A Loose Fang

"My dad has a loose baby fang, which he has not had in a long while, so the tooth alien has to visit him, when it comes out, right?" Kade asked Casey.

"Aww yes she will, once it comes out, so that's why he's been biting things a lot, not us." Casey replied.

It was Summer but Casey and Kade noticed that Rocket was annoyed about things, seeing he had a loose baby fang, which made Casey excited, along with Kade, because it would be fun, hearing her dad ask her , to help him get the loose fang to cone out quicker making Kade giggle, as her dad was being like her when she had a loose fang.

"Dad, you gotta wait for it to come out, like you tell me." Kade said seeing her dad rubbing or poking the furry cheek making Casey chuckle, making snacks, as Kaley walked in wondering what was going on, hearing Kade tell him.

"Aww, this is adorable, and a huge deal, since your dad never got to lose any baby fangs." Kaley said.

"Because of the robo toasters evolving him?" Kade said seeing Casey nod.

Rocket sighed, as Kade mentioning that was bringing back bad memories, which he did not to relive said memories, making Casey hug him, trying not to hurt him or touch, where the loose fang was which was helping him.

"Thanks as your hugs are good, and you are being careful, using super strength." Rocket told her.

He was hoping that the loose fang would come out soon, and hoping that Kade could help him, without him getting annoyed by it makimg Kaley get it, letting them be.

* * *

It wasa few days later, and Casey could hear whimpering, makimg her worry in case Rocket was in danger, seeing him holding his furry cheek, makijg her guess what was happenimg, the loose fang was coming out, seeing it in his paw staring at it impressed because he had ever lost one on his own before.

"Sweet, he lost it, now the tooth alien can visit, when he falls asleep tonight." Kade replied the morning.

Rocket smiled at his kit's cuteness, making Casey grin seeing where the fang had came out , which was cute making Rocket chuckle, as she was caring about him besides Kade, so was seeing him give her the loose fang, seeing her put it somewhere safe for later, seeing Kade grin because her dad had been up late along with her aunt, which was why they were drinking coffee.

Kade saw it was a school day for her and Rocky, so we're getting ready Pkus saw Flora on Rocky's furry shoulder.

"I am Groot?" Flora asked her, making Kade chuckle.

"I don't know if your people can lose baby teeth, we can ask my dad later." Kade said.


	36. Becoming A Forever Mom

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series, and sorry for not updating since I am on vacation but my dad's friend telling me a very sweet story involving raccoons inspired this one, as I was thinking about it before going to sleep late last night after we came home from my dad's birthday party.**

 **It's a wet, rainy night but Casey discovers somebody leaving a baby raccoon on the doorstep so takes it in, naming it Stripes meaning Rocky has a little sister now.**

* * *

It was a wet, rainy day right night, but Casey was getting Rocky settled for bed, as the female kit was being rambunctious making her and Kaley chuckle seeing the doorbell go off, seeing Casey go answer it, seeing a basket outside making her curious, hearing squeak like whimpers from it, making her eyes widen seeingva baby of her and Rocket's species inside, making her surprised but bringing it inside making Kaley and Rocky surprised because they wondered where it had came from making Casey sigh, needing her mentor's help.

"Whoa, somebody left it on your and Kaley's doorstep?" he asked seeing Casey nod, rocking the infant raccoon in her furry arms which was calming it making Rocket grin, along with Rocky wondering where it's mom was making Caseyb and Rocket exchange a look.

"She probably coukd not take care of it, but it likes your mom." Rocket said to her.

"We need to get the kit checked out, Rockie." Casey said.

They were leaving but would be back in a while, making Rocky hope, that her maybe brother or sister would be alright making Kaley chuckle at her cuteness hoping that might happen, making her warm milk since that might Sooth her hearing her yawning relieving him seeing her go upstairs to her room.

Kaley hoped the baby raccoon was alright, as Casey and Rocket had taken it to a vet, so they could check it out knowing Casey would be a good forever mom to it like with Rocky, seeing them return before the sun came up with the infant raccoon in her furry arms saying it was a girl so had named it Stripes, which Kaley thought cute telling her she could adopt it.

"Thanks, Pkus wait until Rocky hears." Casey said, making Rocket smile.

* * *

The next morning after waking up, Rocky could hear her mom singing softly, making the female polymorphic kit curious, going downstairs seeing her mom holding the baby raccoon that had been left on their doorstep last night, making her grin because she knew it would be her forever brother or sister seeing Casey nod, telling her that it was her forever sister, and her name was Stripes.

"Awww Stripes is really cute, and sleepy, is she alright?" Rocky asked holding Stripes carefully, seeing Flora curious hearing Rocky tell her just as Kade came in with her dad, grinning seeing her new cousin, after her dad had told her, thinking Stripes adorable too hearing her giggle opening her eyes, looking at them.

"She likes us, and she's only here this morning." Rocket told them only something came to Kade's mind, like when her mom told her she was becoming a big sister.

"Good point, Kadey, you can tell Rocky later." Rocket said while they were having breakfast, seeing Casey feeding Stripes milk.

Rocky was curious listening to Kade telling her that because Stripes was so little compared to them, Stripes needed Casey's attention a little more making the polymorphic female kit get it hoping her mom was alright.


	37. Giving Her Kit Attention

Casey was stunned seeing that her mentor and best friend was hanging out with Howard, as Groot had told her the avian life form was a friend of Rocket's seeing Kade nod as she was excited, because she was on an internship with Avengers plus was developing tech to benefit kids like her and Rocky which she kept a secret from her dad, knowing he would have a cow, so was seeing her aunt focusing and using her powers sonce Stripes was sleeping and Rocky was with Kaley.

"Stripes fell asleep, after I told her a few stories, and sang to her." Casey assured Kade.

"Yeah, but Rocky has been really good about it, despite zoning out in class-" Kade said covering her mouth with her paws.

Casey was surprised by this, but guessed that Stripes being here was affecting Rocky, so hoped that Flora could calm her down, sighing as she was seeing Rocket there, seeing a few minor injuries wondering what the heck he had been doing, getting the first aid kit, like when Kade or Rocky got hurt sometimes.

"Howard and I were hanging out, alright, like guy stuff?" he said as she was unsure.

"Doesn't look like it to me, plus Rocky is needing attention, wanna watch Stripes for a bit?" Casey said.

He nodded guessing things could be fun, hoping Casey's younger kit might have powers like her, Kade and Rocky so it might be fun seeing Casey wrap bandages around his wrist.

"Sorry, but it'll heal in a bit, but let's hope Rocky is alright." Casey told him.

While she was gone, he was taking care of Stripes feeding her plus getting an idea, getting into his ship, makijg the female infant kit excited as he was taking her for a ride, which she was loving hoping that Casey did not mind this.

"Yeah as I did this with Kadey, when she was little." Rocket told her.

Meanwhile, Casey and Rocky were hanging out and doing stuff, plus we're having ice cream, which was making Rocky very happy and hoped that Stripes was alright, impressed that Rocket was looking after her sister seeijg Casey nod.

* * *

Kade grinned as she was in Avenger Tower, being let loose since Captain Marvel had sensed great potential in her, so was helping her but right now, Kade was inventing using the tech resources that they had, hoping her dad was alright after whatever crazy scheme he had been doing with Howard, guessing Casey knew breathing deeply, hearing giggles, seeing what looked like a mini Hulk that was female, who was very curious about Kade.

"This is Erika, and yes she's related to the Banner family." Carol told her making Kade impressed.

"Cool, but is she smart like Hulk?" Kade asked her seeing Carol nod in reply.

"Yes as she is very smart, but nervous about herself." Carol said to her making the female raccoon kit curious wanting to be her friend making Eriks hug her gently making Kade grin letting her help her with stuff, making Carol grin along with Hulk because he knew his niece got lonely so Rocket's daughter befriending her was a good thing.

Later that night, Casey was impressed that Kade had made friends with Hulk's niece, making Rocket impressed that this was happening


	38. Helping Waych Stripes

"Wow, my dad really is friends, with Howard!" Kade said, as she, Casey and the others were at Kaley's house.

"Yeah, mini Rocket, we are friends, but who's the furry chick with the shades?" Howard replied, making Kade and Rocket too roll his eyes at the avian male in the suit and tie.

"That's Raccoon Girl, Howard and very special, I told you about her." Rocket said, drinking alcohol making Kaley get it, seeing Kade and Rocky pkaying tag using their powers while Stripes was in a pkay pen playing with baby toys her mom, and her uncles had gotten her, cuddling her Groot bear which was the female raccoon infant's favourite.

"Be careful you two, but it's good you're using your powers." Rocket warned.

But Kade could hear Howard making fun of Casey, which made her mad, as nobody said that about her favourite aunt, seeing her dad very mad, telling Howard to leave making Rocky wonder what had happened, as Kade was not telling her relieved that her dad had made Howard leave because he had been a jerk seeing Stripes there.

"Aww you got out of the play pen, you escape artist lol." Rocket said picking her up gently.

Casey saw this, noticing how quiet and good Stripes had been during the party so far, feeding her cake, makijg Kade chuckle, knowing her little cousin was going to be hyper, wondering if Casey knew that Howard had been making jokes about her, which had made Rocket very protective of Casey.

"Howard was a bit of a jerk, Rockie, good thing he left." Casey said to him while feeding Stripes.

* * *

It was the next morning, but Casey was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Stripes on her lap, as she was exhausted from the party besides helping clean up using her powers to yawning seeing Rocky get ready for day-camp since it was still Summer making Kaley chuckle, seeing Casey drinking coffee to keep herself awake, knowing she had to make sure that Stripes was safe, making him along with Rocket, as he showed up.

"Just lie down and rest, as not sleeping affects your powers, plus we can watch Stripes, she's probably gonna stay sleeping." Rocket told her seeing her hug him gently, careful not to hurt him using her super strength going to her room upstairs.

Kaley heard Stripes begin to stir, being rambunctious stunning him, amusing Rocket catching her, hearing her giggle a little thinking they were playing, making him smirk at her antics because it reminded him of Kade at that age, playing with her sitting on the floor making Kaley grin because it was cute as the thing with Howard had upset him.

"Nobody says that about my friends, and gets away with it, plus he stole the Milano once." Rocket told him, hearing Stripes making sounds realising she was hungry, feeding her a bottle of milk, and burping her afterwards, impressing Kaley knowing he was a dad so knew Stripes was in good paws when Casey needed help.

"Yeah, I got you, kid." Rocket said to Stripes seeing her calmer, and telling her a story, which was helping her relax, just as Casey was getting up impressed that Stripes had not given him trouble


	39. Riling Kade Up

"Whoa, why is Kade so relaxed, as she was anxious about her project?" Casey asked.

"I might have given her something, to help her calm down, you know?" Rocket said making Kaley guess what it was, stunned that he would give Kade that stuff.

It was the middle of Summer but because of her antics, Kade was in summer school which Rocket was amused by, and Casey got that her niece was very smart, just hyper or impuslive like her dad plus the female kit had been nervous about a project involving family even though she had worked hard, so her dad had accidentally given her cat nip to calm her down, saying it was candy, that helped to relax.

"What if that stuff affects her powers, you know?" Casey asked, seeing Kade eating breakfast, making Rocky surprised by how calm her best friend and favourite cousin was, wrinkling her nose at Kade's breath saying she needed to brush before leaving.

"Yeah, in case the teacher finds out." Kaley said.

"Yeah go do that, as I don't want you in trouble, kid." Rocket told her.

Casey noticed Kade's powers were coming out seeing her teleport upstairs, impressing Rocket but worrying him, guessing giving her what calmed him down when stressed was messing with her powers, seeing Casey nod saying maybe she should stay home until Tje cat nip wore off making Kade confused hoping the teacher would not yell at her.

"We'll talk to her, but just rest as that stuff is messing with you." Casey said hearing Kade giggle using her powers making Rocket nervous seeing Casey agree, as she was going after her, while Kaley and Rocket were holding down the fort, only Rocket felt bad for giving Kade cat nip because he thought it would help.

"She's gonna have the munchies, you know?" Kaley told him seeing him agree, seeing Stripes playing with Flora wondering what was going on hearing Rocky tell her, seeing the cell phone go off as it was Kade's teacher making Rocket sigh, lying.

* * *

Casey was using her powers to calm Kade down, as she was calming down after what her dad had given her relieving Casey scooping her into a hug, knowing she needed to rest, and probably had a major case of the munchies going back to Kaley's house seeing Rocket reading to Stripes, so was happy seeing the furry female back, with Kade in her arms telling him to let Kade rest.

"She was unleashing her powers, and some people saw, which is alright." Casey said putting Kade on the couch wrapping a blanket around her gently putting an ice pack on her furry head, making Rocket feel bad, hoping Mira did not find out or she would be mad seeing Stripes nuzzle his leg, because she was scamper crawling, as she did not know how to walk yet.

"Relax it was just a mistake Rockie, nobody's perfect everybody makes mistakes." Casey told him seeing him watching Kade sleep while she was feeding Stripes a bottle, seeing Rocky playing hoping that Kade was alright, seeing her cousin wake up feeling hungry makimg Casey and Rocket chuckle, relieved she was alright.

"Sorry for giving you that stuff, as it works for me, but it messes kits like you up." Rocket told her.


	40. A Bit Of A Switch

"Kade be careful, as this magic stuff can be dangerous, Alrigjt?" Rocket said, as they were in Dr Strange's sanctum which made Casey excitable a,ong with Kade who was wanting to touch stuff, which was worrying Rocket in case anything happened to Kade or Casey as Mira was letting Kade live with him.

"Aw come on daddy, this stuff is awesome, p,us you shoukd relax." Kade replied seeing a hourglass as Casey was nervous knowing what it might do, seeing her best friend grab onto it along with Kade seeing magic ignite switching them into each otjer's bodies!

"You both okay, nothing hurt?" Casey asked seeing Kade impressed finding herself in her dad's body, guessing her dad was in her body, grinning making Casey guess that she knew what that hourglass did, plus Kade had been annoyed by her dad not letting her come with them on adventures.

"This is awesome, now I can do what I want, p,us no school!" Kade said making Casey sigh along with Rocket hoping the spell could be reversed, but it would help him, since he was curious about what Kade got up to, especially at school making Casey grin, seeing him accidentally laser the wall remembering Kade had powers like Casey.

"I'll help you, before you do something crazy or awesome, in my body." Kade said as they were leaving for now keeping what had happened a secret, which Casey got, relieved they had not switched with each other, getting back to Kaley's house seeing Rocky and Stripes happy to see her.

"So, how did things go, and bet an adventure happened, right?" Kaley said seeing Casey nod.

"Woah, things should be intresting, but funny." Rocky said as Casey nodded knowing Kade was planning antics, p,us had found her dad's blaster grinning.

"Kade Tessula Raccoon don't you think about pkaying with that!" Rocket said, despite being in Kade's body, making Kaley amused by what was going on.

"Make me, oh wait you can't as you're in my body!" Kade said eating pellets, making Casey get it, Kade was loving this situation and maybe it might help her see things in a different way, along with Rocket.

* * *

"Ugh, stupid alarm clock, just let me sleep!" Rocket grumbled, hitting the snooze button on Kade's alarm clock getting up, remembering what had happened yesterday, hoping Kade would be careful in his body Pkus Groot would notice that something was off dressing in his armour, or tne armour that Kade wore, making himself coffee.

He saw that Kade was still asleep in his body, making breakfast for when she woke up, after eating leaving as he had to experience things from Kade's point of view, which meant school hoping he could make it, knowing Kade was hoping for antics to ensue.

"Let's hope I can do this, plus Casey would be impressed." he muttered arriving at the school seeing a lot of kids which made him anxious avoiding a lot that wanted to talk to Kade, grinning seeing Sneaker, who was Kade's best friend and partner in mischief going over to her.

"Whoa you and Kade switched bodies, that sounds awesome, and Kade's in your body, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but let's keep this between us." Rocket said seeing a duck kid theirvage coming their way, making Rocket annoyed, knowing the kid was Howard's and got on Kade's nerves, from what she sometimes told him.

"Think you can get us recess earlier, ringtail?" he said making Rocket annoyed by this, guessing Kade had to deal with this.

"Make me feathers, as you're just like your dad that got my dad and uncles in trouble, by tricking them." Rocket said as a fight was breaking out Pkus Rocket was using Kade's powers impressing Sneaker, and the other kids that were watching seeing the teachers stunned.

"Principal's office now, you two!" one of them said as Kadecand Howie were going there, guessing they were in trouble, seeing Rocket grin, knowing Kade would be impressed, when she found out.

Vasey was surprised going there, hearing the principal tell her what had happened, and that Kade was suspended making her sigh, so they were leaving.


	41. Getting Back To Normal

"Whoa, Dad got me expelled from school, by using my powers, besides Howie being his usual self?" Kade asked Casey as she was bandaging her paw, well her dad's paw since Kade was in his body.

"Yes, I figured you'd be impressed, but how did this happen?" Casey asked pulling out splinters.

"Uncle Groot had a tantrum because Uncle Quill was making wisecracks about dad, so I did what daddy would do, calm him down." Kade said impressing Casey, guessing that Starlord and the others guessed something was off with the auburn furred male, like Kade's peers and principal noticing the same thing.

"What happened to my paw, it wasn't some stupid stunt?" Rocket asked walking in.

"No dad, I was calming uncle Groot down, because of uncle Quill." Kade said giving him a look.

"Wow, that was pretty Nrave of you, to actually do that, and bet Casey told you, what happened at school, but sorry about that." Rocket said.

"It's cool, plus Howie had it coming, he always tries to make Sneaker and me do dumb stuff, I wish I could have been there." Kade said making him chuckle, hoping she insulted Starlord for him.

"Yeah, but he got suspicious, I'm not allowed to cuss, remember?" Kade said to him.

"We'll in my body you can, but good job." Rocket told her hearing Stripes upset, making Casey guess something was wrong, seeing the infant's favourite toy was wrecked, making Kade on it, since she was good at this stuff, surprising Rocky making them realise she or Kaley did not know what was going on with both Kade and Rocket..

"We should tell her, as she might get upset." Kade whispered.

Casey then told Rocky what was happening to her favourite cousin and uncle, impressing the female kit which made sense because Kade had stood up to Howie which had made her lose control of her powers wondering how they were gonna switch back which both Kade and Rocket think that was a good question.

"We'll figure it out, but we're making it work." Kade said.

"I guess, but you are awesome, you know that?" Rocky said.

Casey hoped that her so-called mentor and her niece could switch back, but it was intresting hoping they could fix it before anything happened, seeing Rocket agree with it, hoping the others did not know something was going on.

* * *

"Found it, as maybe using the same thing they touched might switch them back, I think and hope they're alright." Casey said to Flora as they were leaving a certain sanctum, while things were quiet at home, hoping it would work getting home seeing Kade inventing making Casey wonder where her niece was in her mentor's body, because she'd been here when she left.

"She went to Knowhere in my body, after Starlord called, which should be fun, and surprised you got the thing that started this adventure." Rocket told her seeing Casey nod.

"We gotta go to Knowhere, as you can handle yourself there, but Kade doesn't have her powers plus playing at being a grown up, she could get hurt or in danger." Casey said, seeing Rocket agree as they got in his ship blasting off, hoping Kade was alright until they got there making Casey get it.

"Don't worry Rockie, as she was acting like you, you know like you acting like her." she said to him, as the ship arrived at Knowhere seeing Tazer Face chasing Kade in Rocket's body, making Casey and Rocket annoyed, he was doing that seeing Vasey distracting Tazer Face using her powers while Rocket was calming Kade down.

"I'm sorry I to,d you, to act like me in my body, and you were doing what I do around that chump, but Aunt Casey is taking care of him." Rocket assured her seeing Casey join them revealing the hourglass they had touched, which had made them switch in the first place.

"I went and got it, in case you wanted to switch back." Casey said seeing Kade and Rocket exchange a look whispering and nodding, putting both paws on it, making Casey grin, seeing magic unleash, switching them back to normal making her curious.


	42. Tired After A Late Night

"Woah, what was she doing Ladt night, that made her this tired?" Kaley asked, after Rocket showed up to check on Casey after what she'd been doing which had impressed him, because she was working on being others like her.

"She was hanging out with heroines like her, which she might tell you about later, when she wakes up." Rocket told her.

"Yep, plus it is the weekend and Summer, so this is a good thing, you know?" Kaley replied.

It was Sunday and Casey had been at a party with female heroes like Ms Marvel, Captain Marvel, Quake and Squirrel Girl which had bee fun plus had shown some of her powers so wanted to tell Kaley when she woke up later only Rocket had been following her, just in case plus was worrying about her so was impressed by how she had tried making friends.

"Yeah, plus Kade and Rocky will be surprised, when they find out." Kaley told him.

They saw that Casey was on the couch, plus had her headphones on, making both Kaley and Rocket relieved, seeing Rocky up wondering why her mom was so sleepy, making Kaley and Rocket exchange a look grinning telling the female kit, impressing her that her mom went to a party.

"We should let her sleep, or she will get grumpy." Kaley told her.

"I get it, but hope she tells us, but her phone is going crazy." Rocky said.

Rocket grinned guessing Casey and her new friends had exchanged phone numbers, which was good, seeing texts chuckling knowing this was a good thing, letting Casey be, knowing Kade and Rocky would ask her lots of questions after she woke up or found out that she had went to a party.

Plus Kaley was feeding Stripes a bottle of milk, as the infant female raccoon was hungry, plus Rocket was helping her making the infant happy so they didn't have to wake Casey up.

"Is Aunt Casey up yet, as I wanna hear about the party?" Kade said to them, making Rocket chuckle at his daughter's excitement saying that Casey was still sleeping making the chubby female raccoon kit get it.

* * *

Casey began to stir later, after sleeping off the fun she'd had at that party last night, hoping her new friends were alright making Kaley and Rocket happy that she was awake, seeing her eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to boost her energy seeing Kade and Rocky excited asking her questions knowing they were just curious, besides impressed.

"Yes it was awesome, and some of the new friends I made are awesome, even if Squirrel Girl is a little hyper." Casey said making them chuckle making Kaley grin at that, relieved Casey was making friends with other super powered females.

"Yeah, we are happy, that you're making friends." Kade said to her favourite aunt seeing Rocket agree knowing Captain Marvel had been helping Casey talk to her friends, which was good plus somebody had sent him Pym Particles to experiment with, which was making him excited and Kade grin remembering when she had been little and had gotten shrunk, to the size of a bug.

"That must have been fun, and freaked your mom out?" Casey said.

"We didn't tell her, you know?" Kade replied making Rocket smile.


	43. Pym Particle Antics

It was the next day, and Rocket was using the Pym Particles since he was inventing stuff, but Stripes was crawling around making Casey worried in case, she got hurt seeing Stripes push the button as a beam shot out hitting Rocket, shrinking him to tne size of a bug making him gulp because now Casey looked the size of a giant.

"Don't squish me, alright!" he said, but Casey could not hear him, because he was too tiny for her to see, dodging Stripes's now massive paw making Casey wonder what the infant was playing with getting a spyglass.

 _Holy cow, that bug looks like Rocket, it is him, and guess that Stripes shrunk him when she pushed that button, I gotta look after him until we can get him back to normal size._

"Stripes that was pretty naughty, to shrink uncle Rocket, even if you did not mean to." Casey said to tne female infant kit, while holding the now shrunken Rocket in her cupped paws relieving him because he knew she cared about him, needing help knowing Carol Danvers who was Captain Marvel and one of her mentor's best friends.

She was calling her, making her impressed that she was asking for help, wondering how Rocket had gotten shrunk in the first place hearing Casey tell her, making her get it, hearing giant sized steps, seeing a giant sized Stripes!

"Oh boy we have to get her back to normal, along with Rockie." Casey said seeing Carol nod getting the female raccoon infant distracted seeing she was not scared, making Rocket surprised, hoping Kaley would not flip if she came home right now seeing a fifty foot tall Stripes.

"We have to use the Pym Particles, to get them back to normal." Carol said to her, seeing Casey grab said materials using them to shrink Stripes back to normal making Casey relieved, hearing Stripes giggle, because she thought they had been playing relieving Casey needing to fix Rocket back to his normal size too seeing Stripes yawn.

"Aww being a giant baby wore her out, let me put her down, and then we'll fix Rockie." Casey said hearing Stripes yawn which was cute scooping her up going to her nursery, putting her in her crib.

"She's asleep now, so let's fix Rockie." Casey told Carol.

* * *

Casey was putting the shrunken down Rocket on the floor, as Carol activated the Pym Particles bringing Rocket back to his normal height seeing him hug her, making Carolgrin at this, guessing that he was relieved to be himself wondering if Stripes was alright seeing the paw mark in the wall, making Casey grin knowing that would be funny, when Stripes was older.

"She's sleeping, as being a giant sized baby tired her out, but it was just an accident." Casey told him seeing him nod.

"Yeah I knew she didn't mean it, as she is just a baby after all, plus you fixed me back to normal." Rocket said to her.

Casey grinned as she knew that Kaley would be impressed, if she knew that Pym Particles had ran amok like Stripes becoming gigantic and Rocket the size of an ant seeing her home with Kade, wondering if things were alright seeing Casey and Rocket exchange a look knowing that Kade was impressionable meaning chaos would ensue, if she knew.

They were telling Kaley what had happened, impressing her wondering if both Rocket and Stripes were alright

"Stripes just left a giant mark in the wall, that's all." Casey told her hearing that SummerSlam was tonight in Brookyllyn making Casey guess Heather was going there, as she loved wrestling, Kaley too.


	44. Sneaking Out At Night

"Woah, check out your mom, she grew her hair, wait until uncle Rocketbsees!" Kaley said to Rocky.

"Yeah, she wanted to change her look, and yes, Uncle Rocket will be surprised, or think she's hot!" Rocky replied.

"Yeah, but this is a good thing." Casey told them as she was braiding her longer hair so it wouldn't get in her way when training or hanging out with Rocket while Kaley and Rocky along with Stripes were asleep, knowing they wanted to join in on their fun, plus was wearing her armour and impressing Rocky, asking if she could hang out with them, despite the fact it was a school night.

"Sweetie maybe at the weekend, because it's a school night, and you need your rest because you're a kit that's still growing along with your powers." Casey told her.

"Your mom is right, you know as she cares about you and Stripes." Kaley said to her niece, making Rocky annoyed because her mom and uncle were having fun without her, as she had powers too, getting an idea running at super speed to Kade's place.

"Ooh you're suggesting we sneak out, and have some fun?" Kade said seeing Rocky nod as it would be an adventure which Kade was loving the sound of, hoping her dad and Aunt Casey would not be mad, so we're dressing like heroes, so nobody would know who they were, plus Kade had invented rocket boards which she wanted to test out.

"This is gonna rock, as mom and uncle Rocket just left." Rocky said as it was late at night.

They were having fun, but then both female kits heard alarms going off at a bank guessing bad guys were aroubd making Kade excited along with Rocky hoping their parents weren't there going there, stunning the thieves, that two super kids were trying to stop them and succeeding, especially Rocky using her powers just as Casey and Rocket showed up.

"What're two little kits doing out here, as this is dangerous, even though you did stop Tnese creeps?" Casey asked.

"Let's focus on this, tnen worry about those kits, as the copsare here." Rocket said seeing Casey agree, telling the cops what had happened only this time, she was not that shy to tell them making Rocket grin.

He noticed those two kits were gone, making him guess, they had went home, before their parents foubd out, relieved that Kade and Rocky were in bed seeing Casey agree.

"That was close, our parents nearly caught us, and would have blown a fuse, but it was an adventure." Rocky said as Kade agreed high fiving going home because it was nearly sunrise.

* * *

"The school just called, saying both Kade and Rocky fell asleep in class, which is odd for them." Kaley told both Casey and Rocket later the next day making them exchange a look, remembering those two kits that had kicked thief butt.

"Tjere's no way it was them, Rocky knows how dangerous what we do is." Casey to,d them.

"Kade might have, like last time, as she wants to be like me." Rocket said.

"We should talk to them, well after they nap, you know?" Casey said seeing Rocket agree, hoping they were wrong as he cared about Kade the way Casey cared about Rocky and Stripes, knowing both kits were impressed by what they did, yet it could get dangerous.

Later after waking up, Kade and Rocky realised they were at Casey and Kaley's house, thinking they had sleep walked the way here from class, making Kaley giggle, bringing them snacks.

"Your foljs picked you up from school, as your teacher called, what made you so tired, because you both have energy?" Kaley told them seeing Kadecand Rocky exchange a look saying they could not say, just as Casey and Rocket were back from getting groceries.

"Did you ask, why they were tired?" Rocket asked.

"Yep, they wouldn't tell me, which is odd for them." Kaley replied.

Casey guessed that what she and Rocket assumed might be right, and if it was, they had to discourage them because despite having powers, they were still kits plus did not want anything to happen to them.

"Why can't we tell them, as they'd be proud of us?" Rocky said.

"Because they'd be mad at us, if they knew despite the fact we kicked those Thieves's butts, before they or the cops showed up." Kade replied unaware Casey and Rocket were listening, making them surprised.


	45. A Bit Surprised

"We're very surprised, that you two snuck out at night, after us." Casey said.

"Yeah, as what we do is awesome, but it can get dangerous, thank Groot those thieves didn't see who you were, or things could have gotten crazy, what were you thinking?" Rocket replied.

"We were just wanting to have fun, just like you do at night, plus it was my idea, not Kade's." Rocky said.

"Woah, it was your idea, that is not like you at all." Casey said astounded.

"We can still go to San Fransyokyo with you, right?" Kade asked.

"We'll see, as long as no more antics happen before then." Rocket said.

It was that early evening and Casey and Rocket had been stunned that Kade and Rocky had been the kits that had stopped those thieves, so had wanted to talk to them, about this because they had been worried that they could have gotten hurt despite the fact they had powers.

Plus they were going to San Fransyokyo which made Kade very excitable because it was a pace of technology, something she and her dad loved, plus looking forward to bot fighting, since she had built a pretty awesome looking one which her dad agreed with, so relieved she could still go.

"Relax you two, kids are like this, plus they want to be like you." Kaley said.

"We get that, but we don't want them in danger because of it." Casey said.

"She has a point, as Kade wants to be like me." Rocket replied drinking soda.

He and Casey were getting ready for their usual night time antics, but Casey was deciding to stay in, after what happened last night making Rocket get it, in case Kade and Rocky snuck out again, knowing Kade would not risk missing that trip, leaving for the night while Casey and Kaley were ordering in dinner for everybody, surprising Rocky, her mom was still here.

"She decided to stay home after your little adventure last night, you know?" Kaley told her.

Rocky was feeling bad for upsetting her mom because she just wanted to have fun, lije she and Rocket did at night, hoping she could explain herself better, if her mom let her.

"Is Rocky alright, and guess she knows why I didn't go out?" Casey said seeing Kaley nod.

"Yep, bit she wanted to talk to you, about it." Kaley told her making Casey curious about that, seeing Kadecand Rocky playing in Rocky's room.

"Is it alright, if I talk to Rocky forva moment?" she said to Kade sering Kade nod.

"The reason I snuck out was because I was jealous of tne fun YounAnd Ubcle Rocket have, while Stripes, Aunt Kaley and I are asleep so just wanted to have some too, but did not mean to scare you." Rocky said.

"I know you get like that, but what your uncle and I get up to can get dangerous, which is why we were so worried, because we care about you and Kade too." Casey said hugging her, unawsre Kade had been listening.

* * *

Kade was excitedly packing for San Fransyokyo as she'd heard a lot about the city, so could not wait to go, knowing her dad was the same hoping for adventures without getting yelled at, like the other night which had been awesome hoping Casey was Alrigjt after her and Rocky talking about it, plus she was hoping to run into those mysterious superheroes that protected the city.

"Kadey are you nearly ready, as we gotta go?" Rocket called breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Coming, dad, don't leave without me!" Kade said joining him making him grin as they were going to pick up Casey and Rocky knowing this should be fun guessing Kade had packed her inventing stuff along with the battle bot she had made.

"I get to keep what I win, in bot fighting right?" Kade asked.

"Sure, as you're like me with inventing." Rocket replied.

"Everybody says that, even uncle Quill, dad." Kade replied, arriving at Casey and Kaley's house.

"My mom is calming Stripes down, since she can't cone with us, but Aunt Kaley is gonna watch her." Rocky said making Rocket get it, seeing Vasey join them after a few minutes with her and Rocky's suitcases.


	46. Starting Their Vacation Adventure

**A/N**

 **Here's more of tne story, but love how it is going, plus I am currently enjoying Big Hero 6 The Series which has been giving me ideas especially for Ms Kade Raccoon.**

 **In this chapter, Casey, Kade, Rocket and Rocky are on their way to San Fransyokyo which makes them very excited and planning what they want to do like bot fighting and meeting Big Hero 6 with Kade.**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

"You think we'll run into Big Hero 6, while we're in San Fransyokyo?" Rocky heard Kadecask.

"Maybe, they are the heroes, that protect San Fransyokyo, so maybe." Rocky replied.

"You want to hang out with those guys, don't you?" Rocket said to them.

They were at Newark International Airport, waiting for the plane, to take them to San Fransyokyo so while waiting for the plane to board, Kade and Rocky weird talking about things.

"Maybevas their parents let them do antics, and protect the city." Kade said to her dad.

"Yeah, but things should be fun, going there like bot fighting." Rocket told her.

They had made it through airport security, despite Rocket making wise cracks with Kade joining in which Casey had been surprised by their antics and happy that they had not gotten into trouble, seeing Rocky agree.

"I wonder what you and Aunt Casey are gonna do, you know?" Kade asked making her dad blush, along with Casey making her and Rocky curious.

"We're just gonna do adult things, nothing you woukd be into." Casey said.

"Maybe they do like each other, you know?" Kade said to Rocky.

* * *

"I don't see why dad can't fly the plane, it's like a space ship." Kade said as she, Casey and Rocky were sitting together on the plane while Rocket was sitting across.

"The peopke on the plane might not appreciate his pilot skills, you know?" Casey said to her.

"I guess so, but we'd get there sooner, if my dad was the pilot or me." Kade replied making Casey curious about that.

"I taught Kade to driveca ship, when she was littler." Rocket said impressing her.

During the flight, both Kade and Rocky were sleeping, while Casey was reading, and Rocket was watching a movie which was amusing him, stunning Casey making a grin cross her furry face, because it was cute.

When the plane landed in San Fransyokyo, Kade and Rocky were very excited after waking up, making Casey and Rocket chuckle while leaving the plane, and seeing Big Hero 6 flying and jumping aroubd was making Kade excitable.

"Ohhhh yeah, they're just as awesome as the Guardians." Kade said making Rocket chuckle.

In her imagination, Kade saw herself in armour like her dad along with Rocky, helping Big Hero 6 fight bad guys like Thanos despite her dad snapping her out of her day dream, wondering what was on her mind.


	47. Getting Ready For Adventure

_Kade grinned, as she and her cousin, Rocky were in armour flying aroubd San Fransyokyo with Big Hero 6 which was awesome as this was what they wanted to do, be heroes like their parents besides getting to use their powers all they wanted plus hearing Baymax saying that the Ravagers were stealing tech._

 _"Let's get tnem, as San Fransyokyo needs tech stuff, to function!" Kade said as Hiro agreed._

 _They were chasing Tazer Face and his goons Tnrough the city, cornering them, taking care of them making Kade and Rocky feel proud seeing their parents show up, arresting Tazer Face, plus Rocket was making jokes like when the Ravagers had captured him and Baby Groot._

 _"Kadey time to wake up, come on..." Kade heard a voice say which sounded like Casey._

 _"I gotta go as I got exploring to do, Rocky too." Kade said seeing Rocky agree, as they were flying off toward the hotel they and their parents were staying at_

* * *

It was it was the next morning, tne first day in San Fransyokyo for Casey, Kade, Rocket and Rocky, and while Casey, Rocket and Rocky were up, Kade was still sleeping so Casey was waking the female kit up wondering what she had been dreaming about making Rocket guess smirking.

"Guess what Rocky and me were doing, in the dream I had?" Kade said yawning while getting ready, making Rocket grin having some sort of clue as to what had happened in her dream.

"You were being a super hero, and hanging with Big Hero 6 eh?" he said seeing her nod grinning.

"Yeah, Tazer Face and his goons stole tech, but we kicked his butt, then you and Aunt Casey arrested them, plus you were doing your jokes about Tazer Face again." Kade told him, making Rocket smirk.

"Hey where's Aunt Casey, dad?" Kadecasked her dad.

"She's telling Kaley, how things are, and checking on Stripes." Rocket replied.

"Ohhh that's good, plus I put my battle bot and inventing stuff, in my messenger bag, in case we run into anto any bot fights after breakfast, you know?" Kade said making Rocket chuckle, ruffling her hair WithnA paw.

"That should be fun, but afterwards we should go to SFIT, eh?" he said.

"San Fransyokyo Insitute of Tech, you mean?" Kade said excited.

"That's the one, as I figured that might fit you." Rocket told her.

Casey saw her niece jumping up and down excitedly, wondering what had her excited, hearing Rocket tell her, making her chuckle knowing Kade could get into that school easy, plus she was talented like her dad besides her powers.

"Let's go get breakfast, to fuel up for the day, alright?" Casey said as Kade and Rocky nodded, as they left the hotel room entering the city which was exciting them, especially Kade and Rocket.

Rocky was watching, because Kade was drawing cool stuff, like them as super heroes because her dream had inspired her which she thought was pretty cool, seeing Kade nod.

"Yeah, like in the dream I had, before I woke up." Kade replied making Casey impressed.

"Relax Rockie, Kade will get into SFIT, she's talented just like you, besides her powers." Casey assured Rocket, seeing him nod drinking coffee hoping she was right, because he cared about Kade a lot.


	48. Bot Fights And Karate

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, plus listening to Born Ready from Marvel Rising made me think of Raccoon Girl so I wanted to update so hope everybody is enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, while Casey and Rocket are taking karate, Kade and Rocky are scampering aroubd San Fransyokyo unsupervised like helping Big Hero 6 fight a bad guy besides bot fighting.**

* * *

Rocket was wondering where Casey was, as being in San Fransyokyo they were wanting to do things to make themselves stronger, so after he and Kade were at SFIT, he and Casey were taking karate plus it might boost Casey's confidence, so knew she loved San Fransyokyo so hoped this was a good idea because she would get centred.

"Relax, I'm not gonna beat anybody up, because of this, or you if that's what you think, plus Kade is probably having fun." Casey said seeing Rocket nod knowing Casey woukd be careful, knowing her heroine friends would be impressed finding out what she was doing.

He knew that right now, Kade was scampering aroubd the city unsupervised, after going to SFIT with him, which had made the both of them geek out especially the Robotics lab, knowing for sure, that would be Kade's major if she did get accepted making Casey grin, knowing Rocky was with Kade, so could not wait to hear their adventures.

During class, Rocket was impressed by Casey, as she was becoming good at karate, so wanted to use this, back home knowing she was loving it so hoped whatever Kade was doing, she was being careful.

* * *

"That was awesome helping Big Hero 6 kick that guy's butt, just like in the dream I had, let's not tell my dad as he might freak if he knew we did this." Kade said to Rocky.

"Itwas fin, but you realise you're gonna be a SFIT student, you know?" Rocky replied.

"But I'm not an adult, I'm still just a kid, you know?" Kade told her.

But finding bot fights made Kade happy, going to join in, making Rocky nervous because these things could get dangerous despite the fact she and Kade had super powers, hoping her mom and Rocket knew where they were, seeing Kade rolling her eyes joining in the fight, kicking butt impressing the other fighters, who were curious about her.

"I'm Kade Raccoon, future bot fighter, you know?" Kade said surprising tnem.

A fight then broke out, making Kade smirk cracking her furry knuckles using her powers to protect herself, stunning the fighters hearing cop sirens making Kade and Rocky become unseen through their powers, leaving before they got in trouble as they were not from here giggling and high fiving going to do some shopping using some of their souvenir money, besides the money which Kade had won.

"We should keep what nearly happened a secret from your dad and my mom, as they might get upset." Rocky to,d her.

"Ditto, bug we're having fun, and taking the city." Kade replied hearing her phone go off as it was her dad.

"We gotta go meet them, plus maybe they were having fun too." Kade said to her as they were leaving.

Casey and Rocket grinned seeing them join them for dinner, impressing Kade that her aunt and dad had done karate, seeing Casey nod in reply, guessing she and Rocky had been having fun, seeing both female kits nod.


	49. Learning To Trust Somebody New

"Why do we need a sitter anyways' Casey's a great sitter?" Kade said annoyed, making Kaley and Rocket chuckle at that.

"BecausecCasey is like a kit too, plus this sitter can handle kids like you, Casey, Rocky and Stripes." Rocket replied seeing Casey doing art stuff, while Stripes was pkaying with baby toys.

"Yeah, Kade has a point, we're not going to burn the house down." Rocky said.

It was nearly the end of Summer, but Kaley and Rocket had decided that Casey, Kade, Rocky and Stripes needed a sitter but not many could handle kits like them, except for Doreen since she watched a lot of super kids making Rocket chuckle, knowing Kade would give Doreen major antics, along with Rocky and Stripes, since Casey was shy aroubd new people.

"Hey, it'll be alright, Casey Doreen might not be so bad." Rocket encouraged.

"Just behave for Doreen, alright?" Kaley said seeing Casey and Rocky nod, seeing Kade sigh.

They heard the doorbell ring, as Kaley answered it, seeing Doreen there, with her pet squirrel, Tippy Toes making Casey unsure, becoming unseen through her powers, making Kaley sigh, seeing Kade staring at the girl, asking why she had a tail, if she was not furry, making Rocket chuckle hysterically.

"It's alright, she's just curious, which is good, wait where's one of them?" Doreen said.

"Casey is shy around new people, so let her take her time, alright?" Kaley said to her.

She and Rocket were leaving to both go aroubd business, but Doreen was curious about them, hearing Kade expkain to her, plus curious about the squirrel.

"He's my pet, but where's Casey, doesn't she want to say hi?" Doreen said.

"She will in time, trust us." Rocky said to her.

Doreen had heard about Casey from Ms Marvel who was like her best friend, plus had seen Casey talking to Ghost Spider when a lot of heroines had gotten together, only when she had tried talking to her, Casey was shy making Doreen sigh feeling Tippy-Toes nuzzle her shoulder making her feel better, since Kadecand Rocky were warming up to her, ordering dinner for everybody, hearing music from Casey's room.

"Umm, hi there, you don't have to be shy, I am pretty friendly." Doreen said.

"I-I guess, I just take my time aroubd new peopke, just like Rocket." Casey said softly.

* * *

"Are you alright, I guess that Kade is getting hyper, from all the soda she was drinking, right?" Casey asked Doreen, seeing her nod seeing the furry female calming things down, impressing Doreen, seeing Casey using her many powers.

"Tbat was impressive, but guess you deal with this kind of thing every day?" Doreen said seeing Tippy on Casey's furry shoulder and Flora was on her other shoulder making her smile relieving Doreen.

"Kade, you and Rocky calm down, as your dad might flip if he saw what you were doing." Casey said to her.

"Yeah, sorry Casey, Ms Doreen." Kade said making Doreen grin.

"That's the first time she smiled all night, which is good." Kade said to her.

A bit later, Casey was helping Doreen get Kade and Rocky besides Stripes to sleep, as Kaley was coming home making Casey relieved since tonight had been intresting, with Casey starting to trust Doreen a little, relieving Kaley knowing Rocket would be proud of her, hearing Doreen tell her how the night had went.

"I knew she could do it, but good that Kade, Rocky and Stripes are sleeping." Kaley said as Casey heard sounds from outside which sounded like a bat, making her curious seeing it was pretty late.


	50. Testing Out New Armour

"This is awesome, plus they would not let me do this at school, or have a class in being a hero." Kade said excitedly making Casey and Rocket chuckle at her energy.

It was now the first day for many kids to go back to school but not Kade, since after her dad had gotten her kicked out of school while being in her body, he and Casey were teaching her how to use her powers to be a hero someday while Rocky had went back to school.

"We know this is more your kind of school, plus Carol wants to help." Casey told her niece making Kade excited to hear her dad and aunt's hero friends wanting to help, plus she might be getting to hang out with her uncle's on the Milano this weekend so was practising in case they ran into bad guys, like The Collector.

Suddenly Casey felt something buzz, as it was her pager that Captain Marvel had given her in case Ghost Spider and the others needed her, making Kade excitable because it meant Casey would have something awesome to tell her later, seeing Rocket look anxious.

"Just be careful, alright?" he said seeing her nod, as she was flying off seeing Kade look at him.

"You alright, why out of it?" she asked him, snapping out of it.

"N-Nothing kiddo, just lost in thought." he said making her grin.

Kade knew her dad had feelings for Casey but hiding them, hoping he was alright seeing him go do inventing to blow off anxiety, because he did not want anything to happen to Casey, shaking his furry head knowing she was a hero in training, like what they were doing with Kade.

Later after coming home from school, Rocky was listening to Kade tell her what had been going on, while she had been at school despite annoyed that Howie was still being a jerk to everybody in their class, despite Sneaker scaring him.

"Maybe I should take care of him, as he deserves it!" Kade said cracking her furry knuckles.

"But you got expelled, remember, even if it was your dad in your body?" Rocky replied to her.

"Kade might have gotten expelled, but Kit Raccoon isn't." Kade told her.

"Who's Kit Raccoon, your super name?" Rocky asked confused.

"We'll Casey is Raccoon Girl and my dad named himself, but it's a work in progress." Kade replied, putting on the special armour her dad had made for her, grinning making Rocky nervous..

* * *

Casey and Rocket were surprised, well not that surprised that Kade had been using the armour her dad had made her, to frighten Howie because Rocky had told the female kit how school had went, hoping that Kade had not gotten into too much trouble, seeing Rocket chuckle at Kade, seeing her return.

"Oh hey, I was just testing out the armour, you know?" Kade said grinning with pride.

"And scaring Howie, because he was being a jerk?" Casey said.

"Maybe, but he deserved it!" Kade replied.

"You know what they say, with great power comes great responsibly?" Casey said.

Kade rolled her eyes at that, because she had to help her friends, as Howie had always been bothering her classmates when she had been at school, so her dad got it, compared to Casey knowing she was like him when he had put on thecAsgardian Destroyer armour, yet this was different.

"We'll help her out, before she does something stupid in it, you know?" Rocket assured Casey.

He was getting texts from Howard, shaking his furry head, because he knew Howard's kid was a jerk, bullying everybody in Kade and Rocky's class, so he did not mind Kade giving tne kid a scare, if it meant he would be nicer.

"I thought he was mean to Uncle zGroot remember?" Kade said to him.

"Tbat is true, but that's my thing." Rocket replied to her seeing Kade go pack, for hanging out with her uncle's deciding to pack her armour just in case, making Casey know that the kit would have a very Adventourous weekend ahead of her.

"Yep, but Quill and the others have their paws full." Rocket said smirking.


	51. With Great Power

"I think your dad's either coming down with something, or he caught a cold." Casey said to Kade.

"Yeah, but my dad is being tough about it, you know?" Kade replied to

"Maybe he should rest, as that might help him, even if he does not want to." Casey replied.

It was a few days later after the antics that had ensued when Kade was using the armour her dad had made for her, and it seemed that Casey's best friend and so-called mentor was coming down with or had caught something only he did not want to admit it, being tough as he was making Kade get it, hoping he would let Casey help hearing her dad coughing like crazy.

"Rockie, you should rest, unless you want to get worse, so just rest, and no cat nip." Casey told Rocket.

"She has a point, you'll get it back, alright, only why would you eat that in the first place?" Kaley asked him.

"It helps him calm down, when anxious." Casey replied to her making her get it seeing Kade getting ready for antics making Casey hope the female kit would not use certain armour, so was feeding Stripes, as she was being fussy

Plus her hero friends wanted her to hang out with them, which could be fun, and unsure because Rocket was sick having to stay in bed, so would keep trying to get out of bed, hearing Kaley say, that she could hold down the fort, making Casey happy, telling her thimgs hoping that Kade and Rocky were alright.

"They probably are, and not causing antics, so relax." Kaley assured her, taking Stripes from her seeing her leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kade and Rocky were at the car vial that had came to town, so both female kits were having a blast riding rides, playing games, winning prizes and eating junk food knowing Casey and Rocket would be surprised seeing them like this because after what Kade had did wearing the armour her dad had made her, Howie had not been bothering them, along with any other kid in their grade which made Kade happy, hoping Howie would never figure it out.

"Yeah, but hope my dad is feeling better, because he was pretty dosed up earlier, probably trying to get out of E'd." Kade said to Rocky.

"We'll my mom and Aunt Kaley are probably keeping an eye on him, so he doesn't do that." Rocky told her.

They were then seeing a thief ruining things, making Kade slip away, putting on her armour as somebody had to stop that guy hoping her dad and Casey would get it, if they found out, making Rocky get it, seeing people aroubd there impressed, while Kade was taking care of the thief using her powers just as the cops showed up, arresting said thief unaware Casey had seen.

Kade was feeling proud of herself changing out of the armour where nobody could see her, but joined Rocky so they were having fun relieved nobody knew who Kit Raccoon really was, except for Casey but she could talk to her later, hoping Rocket did not know or he might flip out.

"Relax, nobody knows, not even your mom and she was there, so relax." Kade assured her cousin.

When they got back, they were surprised seeing Casey wanted to talk to Kade, letting Rocky go upstairs to her room, making Kade sigh hearing her tell her how dangerous stopping that thief had been.

"You and my dad along with Ms Doreen get to fight bad guys, so I felt I had to do something." Kade said defending herself which Rocket was impressed by after going to the bathroom, hoping that Vasey knew that Kade was impressed by what they did, so wanted to be like them.


	52. Putting On A Brave Face

Casey gritted her fangs, as her ear really hurt, but hiding it from everybody including her mentor and best friend, knowing he never let these things bug him so looking up to him, she was trying to be tough and power through despite popping sounds in her eardrum making her annoyed plus Kade noticed that Casey was not wearing headphones knowing she loved listening to music.

"It's no big deal, just giving my ears some breathing space, you know?" Casey said, making Kade give her a questioning look wrinkling her nose at a wrird smell, wondering what it was so it was a mystery that involved Vasey.

"What're you up to, as it's morning so way too early for antics, Alrigjt?" Rocket told her.

"Not pranks dad, figuring something out, involving Casey, as she's acting odd like not wearing her headphones and when I asked, she said she was giving her ears breathing room." Kade explained seeing him just as curious.

"Alright, but no mischief alright?" Rocket said making her excited.

She then noticed Flora wanting to talk to her, as she knew how to speak Groot like her dad, or anybody that went to college in Asgard listening to the sapling putting two and two together, wondering why Casey had not told anybody.

"I am Groot, Imam Groot, I am Groot." Flora said making her get it, surprised Casey had not told anybody.

"Thanks Flora, now I can tell my dad, maybe he can help." Kade said going to find her dad telling him which surprised Rocket, ghatvCasey had been hiding it, or that she had tried to be like him.

"I need to talk to her, about this, but thanks and how did you figure it out?" Rocket asked.

"A little sapling told me, dad, you know?" Kade said making him get it.

* * *

Casey was back from the doctor, but it was an ear infection she had, relieved that Rocket did not know, unawsre he did because Kade talked to Flora after seeing her act off, like not using her headphones sighing, making Kaley get it because she was trying to be as strong as a certain so-called mentor she looked up to, knowing she was putting on a brave face.

"He is a good friend to you, he'll get it, you know?" she told Casey seeing her nod gritting her teeth because her ear hurt whimpering a little unawsre Rocket heard.

Plus he had been playing with terragen dust which had gotten into Kaley, so was changing her into an inhuman like Casey and Heather but different, seeing Casey and Rocket talking.

"Kaley you Alrigjt?" Casey asked seeing her nod in rep,y.

"My dad was playing with terragen dust, and Kaley came into contact with it, so I think she's becoming like us." Kade to,d her making Casey curious, hoping her friend would be alright., seeing Kade agree.


	53. Up All Night, Sleep All Day

"You alright, if I go hang out with the Guardians, as it is the weekend?" Rocket asked Casey.

"Sure, plus you'll have cool stuff, to tell us and Kade when you get back." Casey said.

"Thanks, as my friends are curious, about you." Rocket replied.

It was Friday and Rocket was excited because he was going to hang out with his friends, and not Howard so knew Casey would not mind, that he wanted to go on adventures making Kade excitable, since her dad coukd tell her awesome stories making her giggle, hugging Rocket gently, so her super strength would not hurt him.

"Be careful, alright, Rockie?" Casey said seeing him nod, leaving in his ship, making Casey smile as she was also helping Kaley who after being exposed to terragen dust had turned into a black cat girl with magic, which Kade thought awesome.

Heather knew that Casey cared about Rocket so knew that he could take care of himself, seeing her agree plus Rocket said he was taking Kade to see an new schol that fitted her, on Monday which madecCasey curious seeing Kade using her powers, but being careful and playing video games, as her friend Sneaker had gotten her into them.

"I bet dad's gonna get sushi, he loves it, everytime he goes on adventures without us." Kade pointed out.

Rocky was reading books, and Stripes was sleeping, relieving Casey, wondering what school Rocket was touring with Kade, when he came back, seeing a brochure for Cavier's School for Gifted Youngsters making Kaley grin, knowing Kade would love it there, guessing Rocket wanted her, to control her powers.

"That school is perfect for her, you know?" Heather said seeing Casey get it.

P,us with jer dad gone for the weekend, Kade like any kid when their parents were out of town, figured she could get away with things making Kaley chuckle hoping that she would not get too carried away.

* * *

That night, Kade was still up, hanging out with Sneaker, after Casey, Kaley, Rocky and Stripes had went to bed, hoping her dad was alright because he had called her, to make sure she was alright and she would be back by sunrise, so would sleep all day because of what she was doing.

Plus she was nervous about this new school that she and her dad would be touring, because she would have to hide herself and her powers so Sneaker was helping her out, surprised that Kade's dad went on adventures without Kade.

"It's alright, as he might tell cool stuff, when he gets back." Kade replied to her.

Later aroubd sunrise, Kade was back, crashing on the couch, hoping Casey or Kaley did not know she had snuck out, sleeping hoping her dad was alright, since her phone needed to charge, relieving Casey tnat Kade was alright, because Rocket had to,d her about Kade going off by herself at night, after everybody was sleeping.

"She must have been hanging out with Sneaker, which is good." she muttered.


	54. Dosed Up

It was just a typical New York morning, but as early morning sunrise made it's way into her room, Casey woke up feeling stuffed up, besides sneezing and not feeling her usual self worrying her, because she wanted to hang out with Kamala and Dante, knowing if Rocket knew she was dosed up, he would not let her set paw outside.

 _I can make it, besides it's maybe just sniffles, that's all but I should get ready._

She was putting on her hero gear but her hooded top which concealed most of her fur, since she knew some Terrans weren't fans of Inhumans which she had seen when helping Ms Marvel and her friends sniffling but leaving the house.

Kamala noticed Casey blowing into tissues besides sneezing, seeing her snout was red, the beginnings of a cold making her concerned for the raccoon female wondering if Rocket knew, she had a cold.

"I just felt like this waking up, he would just say to power through." Casey said, sounding dosed up.

"She should go home, you know?" Doreen said making Kamala unsure seeing Casey out of it heading to their secret base, hoping maybe Captain Marvel might be able to get her, to rest.

Captain Marvel was getting it, knowing that Rocket was off Terra with the Guardian's, scratching behind Casey's furry ears which was helping her a little guessing she was trying to be tough, knowing Rocket cared about Casey a lot.

"Just rest, as you can't go put there like this, kid." she told her.

She was sending a message to Rocket, telling him what was going on with Casey, since because he was like her best friend, he could help her too once he got back, from whatever he was doing off planet.

* * *

A few days later, Rocket was back but had gotten Carol's message, about what was going on with Casey which had made him worried for her, hearing Carol saying she had been trying to be tough, making him shake his furry head.

"She always feels she has to be tough around me, but I like that she's different you know?" Rocket said.

"She just needs to rest, but at least you can help." Carol told him seeing him nod in reply.

Later that day, Casey awoke finding herself on the couch in their house, with a blanket wrapped around her, feeling out of it making Rocket get it knowing her friends Kaley and Heather were worried, after they found out, knowing that they were doing their own things.

"It's good you're awake, as Carol told me what was going on." he told her.

"Yeah, but you alright, what were you doing?" Casey told him.

"I'm fine, but we were messing with the Kree." Rocket said.

She remembered that Hala had kidnapped Ms Marvel and a bunch of Inhuman kids, making them try to fight each other, hoping that had not happened, seeing Rocket nod in reply, knowing that she cared about him, which he got which he thought was sweet but right now, he was worrying about her plus had made chicken soup.

"Thanks, but I guess you figured out, I have a cold?" Casey said to him.

"Yes plus Carol told me, and I get it, but you have to tell me when this stuff happens, alright?" Rocket said.

"Yeah I know Rockie, sorry if I scared you." she replied softly.


	55. An Intresting Halloween

"Wait until Rockie sees, as it is Halloween." Casey said as she was getting ready for the night because it was Halloween, her favourite holiday along with her best friend, Kaley so was looking forward to sharing with Rocket and was going dressed like a zombie raccoon making Kaley grin.

"He's gonna like it, you know?" Kaley said dressed as a monster of her own creation, named Kaley-Zillow making Casey think it was super cool hoping it would not frighten Rocket too much, since he had never experienced Halloween before.

"Yeah, but he'll get it, if we explain." Casey said excited, seeing her mentor and best friend looking a little frazzled guessing he had came across someHalloween stuff and her look right now was adding to it.

"Rockie it's alright, it's just me, getting into tne holiday spirit, and the monster is Kaley." Casey assured him.

"Ohhhh this holiday is insane, why do you celebrate it?" Rocket said breathing deeply.

"Halloween is fun, we get to dress up and turn into something else, get free candy, let off fireworks, p,us being scared is part of the fun." Casey explained to him, seeing he was feeling better just as Kaley was ready relieved Rocket was feeling better wearing a vampire cape making her impressed.

"It was his idea to feel better, to see what Halloween is about." Casey said as they were leaving after grabbing trick or treat bags to store candy plus Casey was excitable seeing all the costumes and decorations making Rocket surprised, because she was shy normally so was wanting to in orate this into training.

"Halloween is her favourite holiday, along with mine too." Kaley told him, unaware a blast shot Kaley making her height grow to fifty feet tall making Vasey impressed, and Rocket shocked seeing Kamala surprised along with Carol Danvers saying a growth Ray had been fired, making Casey know this Halloween was getting good.

"Ummm, there's news crews showing up!" Kamala said to Casey.

"Just relax, as it is Halloween after all." Casey told her.

Rocket hoped this was not permanent, making Casey agree but hoped that nothing else weird would happen, to his friends tonight seeing Kaley swiping candy bowls but spilling, so it was like raining candy, seeing people and kids catching it in trick or treat bags.

"Awesome, as Halloween is getting cooler by the minute." Casey said as Rocket agreed.

Rocket hoped that nobody would freak out too much seeing a fifty foot tall monster girl running aroubd seeing Casey grin knowing Kaley meant no harm, just wanting to have fun.

* * *

It was later the next day after everything that had happened, but Casey and Kaley were tired after last night and at sunrise, Kaley had turned from a monster girl back into her normal self, despite getting lots of candy, which Rocket had been impressed by this hoping they would recover from last night, so was letting them be, hoping the holidays would be fun.

"Yep like Thanksgiving, you know, where we're thankful for things, besides stuffing our faces." Casey said making him surprised, but curious to join in when that happened, making Kaley grin knowing it would be fun.

Later after sleeping, Casey was feeling better, and was checking on her friends, hearing Kamala say that she was alright and that nothing too bad had happened, besides the fifty foot tall monster girl making Vasey smirk imagining her reaction, if they knew it was one of her best friends had been that monster.

"Did you see that monster on the news last night, did you fight it?" Kade asked her.

"Hehe why woukd I fight one of my best friends, just because she grew super tall?" Casey said.

"Woah, it was one intresting Halloween, you know?" Kade said seeing her nod.


	56. Picking Kade Up From School

It was now the beginning of December, making Casey and Rocket excited, plus Kade would be on winter break from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters hoping she had not gotten into too much trouble, and she and Rocket wer going to pick her up making Rocket smile at her excitement since he wanted to talk to Cavier about maybe letting Casey take some classes there to help with her powers.

"Yeah, Kade's been getting good grades since going there, which makes me proud." Rocket said, making Casey smile at how proud he was of his little kit as they were leaving, getting into the hover car that Rocket had fixed up so they could travel anywhere they wanted on Terra.

"My friends were texting me, and they're doing good, you know?" Casey said yawning making Rocket get it, letting her sleep knowing she had been up all night, so would wake her once they got there, listening to music.

He was kind of excite for the holidays, to spend them with Casey and Kade and had gotten them a lot of gifts smiling because Casey looked cute sleeping just letting her be, because she got grumpy if she didn't sleep hoping Kade was alright.

* * *

Kade was excited seeing her dad and Casey arrive, while she and the other kids had been having one heck of a snowball war making Rocket chuckle at what was going on, along with Casey joining in making Casey grin, unaware the teachers were watching especially Cavier noticing Casey's powers were impressive.

"Sweet my dad's going to the office, instead of me!" Kade said, wondering why, seeing Casey building a snowman which the female kit thought cute seeing her dad show up later, and they were getting into the hover car after putting Kade's suitcase in the trunk seeing her in the back telling them about school, amusing Rocket who was driving.

After getting home pretty late, Kade was getting ready for bed, hoping her dad and Casey were alright, excited for the holidays and that Casey would be taking classes at her school, to help with her powers hoping she would like being there, knowing how she was slow to get used to change making Rocket get it wondering something.

"Yeah I hung out with Wolvy a little, before talking to Professor X." Rocket said amusing her, as she thought he was awesome just like her dad making Rocket chuckle while tucking her into bed seeing her cuddling her stuffed raccoon, Rockie since she slept with him while sleeping away at school, seeing her out like a light.


	57. Bringing Back Memories

"Woah' look at this photo of these two kits, they look familiar but very cute." Kade said making Casey grin and Rocket surprised that Kade had stumbled across that photo, knowing Kade would love tne story behind it.

"That's me and your dad, when we were little and in kindergarten with other superhero kids." Casey said.

"Cool and bet there's an awesome few stories attached to it, right?" Kade asked seeing them nod.

"Yes, as you would find them entertaining, like Vasey getting used to her powers back then." Rocket said.

"Cool, as she sounds like me, when my powers started emerging." Kade said seeing Casey nod.

* * *

 _It was just a typical day at kindergarten at S.H.I.E.L.D Elementary School, and a lot of super powered kids including a female raccoon kit in purple armour wearing purple goggles with shoulder length hair noticed an new kid of her species here who was using play tools which some of the kids including Tony were making fun of._

 _She was approaching him, wondering if he was alright knowing what it was like, to be the new kid in class plus thought his name was cool surprising Rocket as he thought she looked cool wondering what she was doing here._

 _"I'm an Inhuman, Rockie, and a polymorph one, meaning I have a lot of powers which I'm still learning to control despite making mistakes which involved things like making holes in the classroom walls with blasts from my paws among other things." Casey told him impressing him._

 _"Sometimes she ends up in time out a lot like Hulk." Tony added._

 _But the recess bell ringing made the kids excitable, especially Casey, because she could use her powers without causing too much damage, seeing it was time for dodgeball making her excited along with Hulk making some of the other kids gulp knowing those two were super strong._

 _"Whoa, she's awesome, no wonder some of the kids are intimidated." Rocket said grinning just watching._

 _He saw Vasey using her powers but getting hyper, making him chuckle, guessing the teacher had trouble calming her down, seeing Hulk nod knowing nap time normally helped calm Vasey down._

 _"Watch out, Hurricane Casey is loose!" Jean said as the teacher sighed._

 _"Casey put down the jungle gym right now!" she said seeing her do so._

 _At lunch everybody was in their little groups, only Rocket saw Vasey by herself under a shady tree making him grin, as his best friend was a tree of sorts, sitting beside her, which surprised her._


	58. A Very Eventful Morning

It was late night/early morning and in her room, Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl was on her bed reading fantasy and fairytale boons which she'd always loved, so having glow in the dark came in handy so she could read in the dark hoping that Rocket woukd not find out, because she didn't know how he would react.

 _He would get it, as he probably did this as a kid, so yeah._

She was engrossed in reading not realising the sun was rising, which she was noticing because her fir was beginning to be it's normal self, yawning imagining lying down on her bed zoning out at once, just as Rocket returned wondering what she'd been doing while he had been having fun, going to check on her, entering her room.

He saw her asleep on her bed with a book in her furry arms, surprised it was a fairytale book, guessing it was alright, letting her be for now plus it was a few days after Thanksgiving when they had stuffed their faces besides having leftovers in the fridge pouring himself eggnog.

"Mmm that stuff is good, but guess that Casey was up late doing her own thing." he muttered hoping that Casey was alright, wondering how she was able to read in the dark, so could ask her later when she woke up unaware of the fact that Casey's fur glowed in the dark, plus Kade would be on Winter vacation soon from her school for kids like her that had powners.

After a while, Casey began to stir sttetching getting out of bed, going to the kitchen despite having bed fur which Rocket found cute.

"Good morning to you, andguess you were up all night reading?" he asked her seeing her nod in reply as she was drinking apple juice making Rocket smile hoping that she was alright, because sleeping affected her powers.

"I'm alright Rockie, I can handle myself, plus it's Thanksgiving weekend." Casey assured him.

She noticed he was starting to gain a little bit of holiday weight just like a lotof people did on this planet during the holidays, yet he looked adorable wanting to cuddle him, knowing how he felt about that, unless a certain treelike being was doing it hearing laughter seeing Ranger and Riley, her best friends's older brother and sister were here making Rocket sigh wondering what on Terra they were doing here.

"It's the holidays little bro, remember?" Ranger said making Casey curious, as she hoped Rocket would be alright, seeing him making breakfast for them with her helping remembering some of the thimgs he had told her about his brother and sister, especially Ranger making Casey get it, and maybe it was time for him to let it go stunning him by her thinking.

"They're your family Rockie, just like Groot and me, along with Kade." Casey told him.

"You have a point, and hope she makes it." Rocket replied

"Lylla you mean, right Rockie?" Casey asked him, seeing him blush at the mention of Lylla because he had told her, all about Lylla hoping that his brother and sister did not know about said female otter hearing them asking how things were going, hearing Casey tell them just as Lylla showed up with her niece, Lilac who was Casey's new friend after they had met the last time, when Lylla had visited last time.

"That's Ranger and Riley, Rockie's big bro and sis." Casey said making Lylla smirk, remembering what Rocket had told Lylla about them, sitting down surprising both Ranger and Riley at their brother's girlfriend, making Rocket annoyed by Ranger teasing him.

"Relax he's just being a fur brain." Casey said making Rocket laugh hysterically and Ranger looking confused." he said.

"Thanks kid, as I was worried about them visiting, " Rocket told her


	59. A Little Accident With Pym Particles

_I wonder what those glowing disc things do, plus Rockie wouldn't mind, if I try them out._

It was early December and Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl a super hero in training was in Rocket's invention lab, since she saw it was messy so she figuredthat she could clean it up for him, unaware the disc things that she had touched were Pym Particles, that Ant-Man had sent which Casey had no clue about but feeling strange which Flora, her Groot was noticing that something was happening to her best friend.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" she told Casey seeing the furry female shake her head, realising she was a little taller getting impressed wanting to show Rocket, seeing him there after Flora had gotten him, because she was exposed to Pym Particles, making him stunned hoping she was alright.

"Kid we should get outside, alright?" he told her as they were going outside, making Rocket concerned, seeing her panic as she was growing taller like fifty feet tall making Flora impressed by her furry friend growing that tall.

"What happened to me, Rockie?" Casey said being loud and Rocket nearly being blown away, needing to fix this before anything happened to Casey or she accidentally wrecked anything, realising it was Pym Particles at the centre of this situation hoping to fix it.

"Well I was cleaning up your invention lab, as a surprise, and guess I came across those things, that you were talking about." Casey told him making Rocket smile knowing she had been trying to help him, so was needing to find them, going through the lab, with Flora's help plus found what he was looking for, wondering how he was as going to shrink Casey back to her normal and adorable height.

"We have to do this, before-" Rocket said hearing that the now fifty foot tall Casey was outside, making him worry because he knew she would not cause damage but people would freak out, which always happened when this stuff happened, seeing the Avengers show up, including Captain Marvel knowing she could help, they were friends after all getting the misttress of the cosmos attention.

"How did your friend even get this tall, is it an new power?" she asked him.

"No it's not Marv, she accidentally got exposed to Pym Particles alright?" he replied.

"Then let's use them, to shrink her back to normal, before any smashing happens." Iron Man said.

"That won't happen, Casey would not smash anything on purpose." Rocket stated annoyed.

After using the Pym Particles, Casey was back to her normal height, becoming unseen because she felt bad, for scaring people and her best friend, when she had been trying to help him, making Hulk get it along with Rocket getting her to reveal herself, saying that nobody was perfect and everybody made mistakes making her guess that was true.


	60. Starting Her Own Blog

It"Woo, _it's almost the new year, and a magical night!" Casey said excitedly, makimg Rocket chuckle because it was New Year's Eve so Ranber and Riley who were Rocket's brother and sister, along with the other Guardians were hanging out._

 _"Yeah it is cool, plus I have a surprise, once we get to midnight." Rocket said, grinning mischievously making Lylla curious along with Casey hoping it was nothing he would get in trouble for while they were on Terra._

 _"Relax, things will be alright, must relax." Rocket assured her seeing her with the others who were playing poker but propsing mischief, which Rocket was up for making Casey, Gamora and Lylla exchange a look, and Mantis curious, as the boys left before the fun could be stopped._

 _"Casey, keep an eye on tnem, make sure those fur brains don't get arrested." Lylla said, seeing the super powered female raccoon nod flying off, hoping Rocket would be careful, as she did not want him starting the new year in jail finding them pranking people, making her giggle because it was kind of funny making Rocket guess that Gamora and Lylla had sent her, to ruin their fun._

 _"We're just goofing around like at Halloween, nobody's getting hurt, so it's fine." he said seeing her nod joining in, surprising Starlord at her powers, making Rocket proud besides they were just goofing around, like paintball, which was fun, hoping that Gamora would go easy seeing Casey agree as they were getting something to drink because it was almost midnight, seeing Rocket agree._

 _"I am Groot?" he heard Groot ask him, seeing him face palm._

 _"The fireworks aren't there, plus I rigged them, to go off at midnight which is in a few minutes." he told him._

 _Starlord and the others wondered what was going on, hearing fireworks going off at midnight, guessing this was what he had been talking about, impressing them especially Casey hopimg the others had seen._

* * *

"It was a pretty epic New Year's Eve, you know?" Casey said, talking to a camera propped on a tripod, as she had started her own vlog for the internet, since she watchedother bloggers do it on Youtube, plus she knew people would be curious tnat somebody like her was doing this hoping that Rocket did not know because he might not think it was a good idea, it was something she had wanted to do for a while.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" she heard her pet Groot, Flora ask makimg her sigh.

"Let's hope he does not know, as I'm having fun, it's not like I'm gonna tell secrets on it." Casey replied, hearing paw steps putting the tripod away, seeing Kade makimg her relieved plus the female kit guessed she was starting a video blog, makimg Casey surprised.

"My best friend Sneaker has one, which her dad knows about, are you keeping it a secret from my dad?" she asked because she was still on vacation from school but right now, Rocket was doing stuff which was too dangerous for Kade to help with makimg Casey relieved.

"Woah, the comments are really good, you should keep doing this." Kade said making Casey feel better because she liked doing it, making Rocket wonder what was going on, hearing them say it was girl stuff makimg him confused, yet it was keeping Kade out of his fur so was letting things be, excited hearing there could be Groots growing on the moon, which would be awesome, which was why he was inventing.

"It would be awesome but Fury better eave them alone, along with Novacore." he muttered while in his tech lab, which was the den, plus could hear laughter, guessing Casey and Kade were having fun.


End file.
